Turning Page
by Higgins13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are changed forever after they first see each other. Kurt must learn to break down Blaine's walls and Blaine must learn to let go of his secrets and tragic past as they experience the best year of their lives...together.
1. Chapter 1

******_A/N: Wello there, and thanks for choosing my story. I'm really really really nervous about this because I've been juggling with this idea for a long time, and I've worked on this story for a long time...so it's very near and dear to my heart. So the fact that I'm now putting it out there for other people to see is kinda freaking me out. So...I hope you like it! _**

**_Also: Blaine is sorta half regular-Blaine and half out-of-character-Blaine I guess? I'm not really going for anything particular in Blaine's character, he's just...my story's version of Blaine. But I'm trying my best to keep the other characters in-character, so I hope I semi-succeed._**

**_Buuuuuut there is cursing and other such things from the characters, so that's not exactly in character...but there's not too much of it. _**

**_Okay sorry I've rambled on for too long. I'm NERVOUS ALRIGHT. I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_What. Just. Happened._

Kurt Hummel had a million thoughts racing through his mind as he racked his brain for an explanation to the events that had just taken place. He looked back into his empty locker (the sure sign of a new school year) to try and compose himself.

His hands were shaking as he attempted to place the books from his backpack into his locker. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. It was not usual for him to so easily lose his feeling of sanity. He took a deep breath and tried to relax by closing his eyes.

But closing his eyes didn't help.

Because all he could see were those gorgeous hazel eyes. And those luscious dark curls. And that attractive stubble outlining a picturesque mouth…

_Stop. Pull yourself together, Kurt._

Kurt's mind was trying to gain control again. He closed his locker door and headed onto his first period class. His eyes darted the halls, searching all over for that one single person. Who had he seen?

When he arrived at his Pre-Calculus class, he took a seat next to his best friend, Rachel. As soon as he sat, she began talking his ear off about a ballad she was planning to sing to her boyfriend (and Kurt's stepbrother), Finn, at Glee practice that afternoon. But Kurt easily tuned her out, still thinking about that boy he had seen while he was at his locker. Kurt's eyes kept finding their way back to the doorway, eyeing for this boy to suddenly make an appearance and possibly be in this very class. Before he knew it, the tardy bell for first period rang, signaling the end of passing period. Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to see that boy again.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt knew he wasn't relieved. He was disappointed.

His teacher began rambling off in a monotone voice about expectations for the school year, and Kurt was trying hard to concentrate, but he found it entirely too difficult. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about…him. He knew this kid had to be new, because he had never seen him before, and McKinley was far too small of a school to not at least know of everyone. Kurt just couldn't shake this strange feeling he had…he was sure he felt…love?

_No that's ridiculous,_ Kurt thought. He had never even talked to this curly-haired kid. He had just seen him, and you can't love someone from just a single look. _There's no such thing as love at first sight,_ Kurt reminded himself. _Right….?_

He decided to accept the fact that all he had was a crush. He tried to block these crazy thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to have another Finn situation he had experienced sophomore year. He shot a sideways look at Rachel, and slightly chuckled to himself, remembering how badly he had wanted Finn for himself back then. That was a disastrous situation, and he never wanted to deal with something like that again.

Kurt decided to never pursue this mysterious stranger. What would be the point in going after someone straight? He had to deal with the fact that this kid would probably have a girlfriend in the next week or so, with his good looks. All of a sudden the bell rang, and class was over. As Kurt gathered his books together, he decided that he would avoid this boy at all costs, and if he saw him in the hall, he would have to avoid eye contact.

_This would be easy to do, right?_

* * *

Blaine ducked into the nearest boys' bathroom. He dropped his books onto the floor and stared at himself in the mirror. _What the hell are you thinking? Get a hold of yourself!_ He yelled at himself from the security of his own mind. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face to try to calm down. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was he having such strong feelings for a stranger?

But he couldn't get that blue-eyed, light-skinned, brown-haired kid out of his head…

_No._

Blaine slammed his fist into the wall. He couldn't do this. He had no feelings whatsoever for that kid. He began lying to himself to convince him that the kid meant NOTHING to him. Besides, he wasn't even going to come out here. He decided he was going to go through senior year without being ridiculed for being gay. This was a new school, and new life. He was going to be as straight as society wanted him to be. So, no, he did NOT have feelings for another male.

There was a burning feeling in the back of his eyes as he gulped down a lump in his throat. He knew this was all a lie, but he just couldn't face another year at school of being unaccepted. He got enough of that at home; he didn't need it everywhere he went. He ran a hand through his curls as he picked up his books off the floor.

Maybe moving here wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Kurt opened his locker to put all of his morning classes' books back. He was getting ready to go to lunch, and he couldn't be happier. The morning had been exhausting. He had spent most of his day trying to avoid the new kid. Luckily, he hadn't spotted him since this morning. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his locker door and turned to head down the hall towards lunch. All of a sudden, he saw Rick "The Stick" Nelson come towards him, slushie in hand, mullet in place. His mind raced as he knew the worse was coming, and all he had time to do cover his face with his hands.

And then…nothing. He heard numerous swear words out of Rick's mouth, and he risked uncovering his face. What he saw astonished him. There was red slushie all over the lockers next to him, and the empty slushie cup on the ground. Rick's hand was left open, and he had a look of complete anger on his face. But he wasn't staring daggers at Kurt. He was looking at someone else.

He was looking at that curly-haired cutie.

There he was, his ruggedness and all, standing with a look of equal dislike towards Rick.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rick demanded.

"What the _hell _were YOU doing?" Curly snapped back.

"This…you….I….This had nothing to do with you!" Rick was getting extremely frustrated. Curly clearly enjoyed his frustration as a smirk grew across his face.

"Excuse me," Kurt interjected, "But…what exactly just happened…?"

Rick's eyes snapped back to Kurt. "This _thing _just saved your sorry ass from getting slushied."

Curly smirked even greater. "Well, as honored as I am that you have given me such an endearing title as 'thing', I have to correct you. My name is actually Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's heart did several somersaults at the mention of Blaine's name. He cleared his throat and looked awkwardly at his feet.

Rick gritted his teeth. "Ok, _Blaine,_ how much power do you have against THIS?"

And with that, Rick aimed a punch right at Kurt's face. Blaine reacted quicker than Kurt thought possible. He grabbed Rick's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Rick whimpered in pain. Blaine kept Rick's arm behind his back, and said, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

With that, Blaine let Rick go. Rick overdramatically stumbled to the floor, and crawled away before he jumped up and yelled at Blaine, "You'll regret this! I don't know why you wanted to protect that little lady anyway," he pointed to Kurt. "You two must secretly be together or something." Rick grunted and stalked off, clearly in defeat.

Kurt could feel his face burning as him and Blaine were left alone together in the hall. He chanced a glance at Blaine, who seemed to be just as awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"So…" Blaine began, "Do people always just cowardly stand by when someone is about to slushie an innocent bystander? And then do they always run away when a fight almost breaks out?"

Kurt, startled, looked around them and realized that the hallway was indeed now empty. "Well…it's lunchtime, so people tend to run towards food as fast as they can, and…yes. Our school isn't exactly made of the most heroic people in the world."

Blaine smiled slightly and remarked, "Oh, lovely."

Kurt cleared his throat and muttered, "Well…um, thank you. Really. Thanks so much…just, for everything."

Blaine shrugged. "You don't have to thank me. I was just trying to help."

Kurt nodded and tried to soothe the sudden awkwardness that had enveloped them. They still hadn't looked at each other directly. "Um…it's Blaine, right?" he asked.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt stepped forward, so that he was directly face-to-face with Blaine. He held out his hand, and introduced himself, "Well…hi Blaine, I'm…I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's eyes flashed towards Kurt's, and they looked at each other face-to-face, just as they had this morning when they first saw each other. Kurt could feel his heart jump into his throat and his face flush when he looked at him.

Blaine took in a deep breath and smiled, saying, "Nice to meet you, Kurt. You may know this already, but I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt laughed, "I never would've guessed-"

But suddenly Kurt was cut off, because Blaine had taken Kurt's outstretched hand to complete the greeting. A jolt immediately rushed through Kurt, and he felt something he had never felt before. He stared at his and Blaine's joint hands, and his mouth gaped open. Then, at the exact same time, Kurt and Blaine jerked their hands back. Kurt looked at Blaine, their eyes met once again, and Blaine quickly looked away. But Kurt swore he saw something in Blaine's eyes for that split second…the same shock and confusion that Kurt was feeling. And…was there something else? Once again, that lingering feeling of…._love _was on Kurt's mind.

_NO. It's not possible…I JUST met him._ Kurt tried to block that idea from his head.

Blaine put his hands in his pockets and looked at the slushie that was still all over the lockers. "So…should we clean that up…?"

Kurt looked at the liquid that was now dripping down the lockers onto the floor. "Nah. I can stop by Figgins' office on the way to lunch and tell him it's there. I'll say I just found it like that."

Blaine suddenly got a cocky grin on his face as he said, "Actually…why don't we tell him our mullet-head buddy did it as he went on a random rampage? That way, he'll have to clean it up."

"You know, I think I quite like that idea…" Kurt grinned. "Do you have lunch right now?"

"Yup."

"Ok…then let's go tell Figgins now, and then…um…if you want, you can sit with my friends and I at lunch…you don't have to, I just thought…you know…since you're new, it might be helpful…"

"I'd love to."

Kurt looked up to find Blaine smiling at him.

Kurt smiled back. "Alright. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: next chapter, wooo. I'd like to take this time to send an ENDLESS thank you to my friend Summer, for giving me the courage to finally post this story online :) _  
**

**_Also, something I left out of the last author's note: this will loosely be following the Season 3 storyline. It won't completely follow it episode-by-episode, but Season 3 is my baseline. so...yup!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Blaine had no idea what he was doing.

Just this morning, he swore he would have nothing to do with Kurt because of the effect he had on him. Yet here he was, getting food in the lunchroom at Kurt's side. He knew this was a bad idea, but he just couldn't help himself.

Kurt was scanning the lunch room for his friends. Suddenly he exclaimed, "Oh, there they are!" He waved to a group of people at a table, and in return, they motioned for him to come join them. Kurt started towards them, but Blaine stayed rooted to the spot. Kurt suddenly turned around and looked back at Blaine. "Come on!" he called.

Blaine took a deep breath and started following Kurt. He felt sick. He tried to calm himself, why was he so nervous to meet Kurt's friends?

Blaine and Kurt reached the table, and immediately several people demanded what took Kurt so long to get to lunch. Kurt then told them the whole fiasco that had happened, and that's when he introduced Blaine to the table. Blaine said hi to everyone, and he and Kurt pulled up chairs to the table.

"So…we're known as the New Directions." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine choked on his pizza he was eating. "You're…what?"

"The New Directions."

Blaine just stared at him.

"We're a Glee club, and that's our name."

Blaine looked all around the table, and then back at Kurt. "All of you are in Glee club?"

Kurt nodded. "And we're basically each other's only friends."

"So…Glee clubs are for singing, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and answered, "Yes, we do quite a bit of singing." His head suddenly snapped up to look from his food to Blaine as a look of realization dawned on his face. "Why? Can you sing?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um…I used to sing a little, but I haven't in a long time, and I don't know if I should…" his voice trailed off.

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Blaine, and then said, "Well, we have practice this afternoon, if you'd like to stop by."

Blaine's heart started beating quickly. Yes, he wanted to go to this Glee practice to spend more time with Kurt. But then his mind stepped in and screamed, _No! You will ruin your whole cover if you keep spending more time with him!_

Blaine hoped his face was not displaying the confusion he felt. He turned towards Kurt and answered with, "Sure, I'll come."

_Shit, I didn't mean to say that._

But then Kurt smiled, and Blaine's heart did a back flip. And he realized saying yes to Kurt was already worth it just to see that smile of his.

"So…would you mind giving me a lesson on everyone in the Glee club? You know, so that I'm a bit more prepared?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, that's a good idea!" Kurt answered enthusiastically. "Ok…where to begin…first of all, that one sitting there, that's Rachel. She's my best friend. She can seem like a bit much at first, but she'll grow on you, trust me. That tall guy next to her is her boyfriend, Finn. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a good guy. He's also my stepbrother…" Blaine shot Kurt a quizzical look. "But that's a whole different story that you'll hear some other time. Ok, next… that's Puck, and he's…interesting. He likes to treat every day of his life as if he's just gotten out of prison…" Blaine snorted into his drink as Kurt continued, "Then that's Santana, who used to be his regular sex buddy. But, Santana was secretly lesbian, and she came out last year and now she's dating Brittany, the blonde girl next to her. They're both Cheerios. And when I say Cheerios, I don't mean the breakfast. I mean cheerleaders. Brittany's bi and she used to date Artie, the one in the wheelchair. Artie's back with his first girlfriend, Tina, the girl next to him. Tina was with Mike for a while, but they broke up last year and she got back together with Artie pretty quickly. Mike's not exactly over it…he's the one staring daggers at Artie…anyway, moving on...that's Quinn right there, she's head Cheerio. She used to date Finn but she got pregnant with Puck's baby and now she isn't with either of them. She's with Sam, the blonde one with his arm around her. They've been together since last year, thankfully. Sam makes Quinn sane. Then that's Mercedes. She's _fabulous._ She's one of my closest friends. And, well, that's New Directions."

Blaine's head was spinning. "How am I supposed to remember all that?"

Kurt laughed, "It'll get easier, I promise."

Blaine looked around the table once more, and he felt light-headed. "I don't know if joining Glee club is the best idea…"

Kurt's expression suddenly changed from delight to disappointment. "Why not? Come on, I promise you'll love it! Glee is the best place to go in this otherwise useless school, because we're all accepting and supportive of each other."

Blaine avoided Kurt's gaze as he dove into his own thoughts. If only Kurt knew all the secrets Blaine was keeping…he'd like to see how "accepting" their little Glee club was after they uncovered the truth about his past. "I'll…I'll think about it, ok?"

Kurt seemed satisfied enough as he shrugged and smiled slightly. "I guess I can live with that."

"Hey! Mr. Eyebrows!"

Blaine's head snapped up as he looked around to see who had just called him that. It sounded like it had come from one of the cheerleaders, the dark-haired one. _Damn, I've already forgotten her name…_

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Who else would I be talking to? Do you see anyone else at this table whose eyebrows look like they belong in a Geometry lesson?" the cheerleader demanded.

Blaine just stared at her and shrugged. He looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye, and he saw that he was sending the cheerleader a very nasty glare.

The cheerleader paid no attention to Kurt, and continued on grilling Blaine. "Where are you from? And why did you decide to come to this sorry excuse for a town?"

Blaine simply stated, "I'm from Westerville. I moved here because I had to."

"Well…_why_ did you have to?" she insisted.

Blaine just shrugged. "Just some reasons."

She glared at Blaine. "What was your name again? Bonzo or whatever? Well, just listen up, Bonzo. When I ask people questions, I expect answers."

Blaine could feel his face flush as anger rose within him. Who did she think she was? He put on his best forced smile as he gritted through his teeth, "Well, I usually try to ignore people with the word 'Bitch' written across their forehead."

Blaine could feel the atmosphere in the table change after he sent out his snappy comment. His eyes surveyed the face of everyone at the table, their reactions ranging from utter shock to utter delight. There were a few outbreaks of unsure laughs, and he heard Kurt whisper, "Oh…my…God…" next to him. He chanced a sideways glance at him, and by the huge smile spread on his face, he could tell Kurt had found his comment amusing. Blaine felt his face flush again, but he had a feeling that this time it wasn't from anger.

The cheerleader (_God, WHAT is her name?!) _turned an extremely icy glare on Blaine, and opened her mouth to shoot back a nasty retort, but at that exact moment, the lunch bell rang. Everyone mumbled good-byes and shuffled away to their classes.

"You…you're….that was AMAZING," Kurt sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

Blaine winced. "I don't know…I was too harsh. I just…I get pretty touchy when people push me for answers I guess. Especially about my past." He avoided eye contact with Kurt. He hadn't meant to say that last part about his past. He hastily added, "Plus, she's going to hate me now, and it's my first day here."

Kurt laughed, "Oh, trust me, Santana hates EVERYONE, so don't worry about it."

"Santana? THAT's what her name is. It has a nice ring to it," Blaine mused.

Something flickered in Kurt's eyes for a moment, and Blaine couldn't help but detect a little…jealousy?

"But KURT is the best name I've heard so far," Blaine teased, throwing him a quick wink before heading off to his next class.

* * *

Kurt couldn't get that damn wink out of his mind. He kept replaying it over and over again. He wasn't even aware of anything that happened during his two classes after lunch. He was too mesmerized by the memory of Blaine's brilliant hazel-colored eyes. He tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, but he just couldn't. He checked the clock in his last class for the millionth time as it rounded into the last 10 minutes of his first day of senior year.

Finally, the bell rang, and school was over. Kurt hurried to his locker, put his books away, and headed to the choir room for Glee practice. He settled down in a chair in the back row, but not long before Santana came storming in.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" She demanded as she and Brittany took seats in the front.

"First of all, he is _not _my boyfriend," Kurt clarified. He continued, "Second of all, he isn't in Glee club. I just invited him to sit with us because he's new and he seems pretty cool and nice."

"Oh yeah, he's just a ray of sunshine!" Santana mocked.

"If he's a ray of sunshine, then shouldn't he be in the sky?" Brittany asked.

Kurt stifled his laughter as Mercedes and Rachel took the seats on either side of him. Mercedes gave him no time to think as she immediately questioned, "So, who's this new guy?!"

Kurt shrugged. "I already told you at lunch. His name's Blaine Anderson. He's new here."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well I knew _that._ But what else do you know about him?"

Kurt thought for a moment, and realized he didn't exactly know anything else. He knew Blaine was from Westerville just because of what he said at lunch, but that's really all he could come up with.

Mercedes went on without waiting for Kurt to answer, "Well, if one thing's for sure, it's that a boy with his looks is not gonna be single for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kurt snapped.

Mercedes looked a little startled at his reaction, but she continued, "I'm just saying, he is the best looking thing to step foot in this school, and I can guarantee some girl is gonna jump on that as fast as they can. This year, I am NOT just going to sit idly by and wait for love to find me, because I am positive I have found my man!"

Kurt felt his insides go numb. He knew all along that he had no chance with Blaine, but it still hurt to see one of his best friends pursue him.

Rachel seemed to catch onto what was really going on, as she reached over and squeezed Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was about to wordlessly express his gratitude when Mr. Shue walked in, saying something about the new school year and how they really have a chance at Nationals this year. Kurt couldn't even join in on the banter against Finn and Rachel's kiss that cost them the competition last year because his mind was so invested in Blaine at the moment. Mr. Shue began talking about purple pianos or something, but Kurt just wasn't registering anything. He decided that he could have Rachel fill him in on everything later.

Glee club rehearsal ended, and Kurt walked out of the choir room, not entirely sure of anything that had been accomplished.

"Hey!" He heard Rachel's voice call after him, and suddenly her hands were grasping his right arm. "Where were you in Glee today? You were obviously there physically, but…mentally, it's like you were in a whole different world!"

Kurt shrugged off her accusation and just told her he had a lot of on his mind. Rachel told him that she could give him every detail of the rehearsal tonight, because Finn had invited her over for dinner. Then, she ran off towards the auditorium to put the finishing touches on a big number she was rehearsing. Finn still had football practice after Glee and he would be driving Rachel back to the Hummel-Hudson household for dinner. So, Kurt walked out to his car in solitude. He walked out a side entrance door, and his stomach suddenly dropped. Because, sitting there on the ground with his backpack open and books sprawled around and open in his lap, was Blaine.

Blaine's head whipped around to see who his new company was, and he instinctively jumped up, sending his open textbook sprawling to the floor in a heap. He stood there staring at Kurt with wide eyes, not knowing exactly what to say.

Kurt tried to take in the situation for a few moments (_God, he's so gorgeous…_ was basically the only thought running through his mind over and over again) and finally he found his voice to speak.

"Hi…Blaine. Um, wha-what exactly are you…doing….here?"

Blaine rocked back and forth on his feet a few times and stuffed his hands in his pockets before he answered. "Just…just homework."

_Then why does he look so guilty? Like he's hiding something…_

But Kurt chanced a quick glance at the books around Blaine's feet, and all he saw was schoolwork. Kurt timidly asked, "Do you need a ride home or anything…?"

Blaine quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine asked, "Wait…why are you leaving the school on this side? The student parking is over on the other side of school."

"I'm the class president, so I have special parking privileges," Kurt explained.

"Ah. Class president. So, you're kind of a big deal, then?" Blaine teased, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled in return, and quipped, "As a matter of fact, yes. Did I forget to mention that everyone at this school grovels at my feet and bows down before me?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Whoa…do I suspect a little…spite?"

Kurt shrugged. "Let's just say my first three years here were not the best. But I'm ready to make senior year different."

Blaine nodded before saying, "Sounds like a good plan."

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before blurting out, "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Something glinted in Blaine's eyes for a second before he answered firmly, "No, really, I'm fine. I can get home."

"And yet you're still just sitting here? At this Godforsaken school?"

"YOU'RE still here!"

"I was at practice for Glee…I just don't understand why you still want to be here when all you're doing is homework," Kurt knew he should just drop this issue, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to let it go…

Blaine sputtered, "Well…I just…that's not…I just do homework a lot better here than I do at my house, since there's distractions there. Now are you happy?" When Kurt slightly nodded, Blaine spat, "Good. Then maybe you can mind your own business for a while."

A surge of guiltiness and pain pumped through Kurt. Blaine turned away from him and started gathering together his books. He put them all in his backpack, slung them over his shoulder, and whipped past Kurt without another word. Kurt stayed glued to the spot, not knowing what to think, or what to do.

Why DID he care so much? He had to admit, he did think Blaine acted a little too sensitive to what happened, but Kurt definitely agreed he was prying too much into someone's business that he didn't even know well. But…he FEELS like he knows Blaine already, and he felt bad seeing him at school still. He had the feeling that Blaine was hiding something much deeper than just wanting to finish homework without distractions and that unsettled him. It made him feel sad, and he wanted to do something to fix it.

Blaine did not leave Kurt's thoughts the whole car ride home. _What if he just doesn't want to go home? Maybe his home life is bad…_ These thoughts pained Kurt, but he thought it was the only logical explanation.

As he pulled into his driveway, Kurt racked his brain for an explanation to this whole situation. He had just met Blaine today, how on earth was he already so invested in his life?

_You need to chill out. He is just a boy that you just met. And there's no such thing as love at first sight. _Kurt reminded himself.

_Besides, _he thought, _Blaine is straight._

_Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: so...there's quite a few Darren references in this one...heheh._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Kurt, I love you more than anyone else in the whole world."_

_Blaine could barely keep his words steady in between the passionate kisses he was sharing with his boyfriend. Kurt gripped the back of Blaine's neck and continued kissing him, mumbling words of appreciation for Blaine in return. Blaine pulled back and started kissing Kurt on the neck, whispering, "You're the most beautiful boy to ever grace this planet."_

_Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and held him close. Blaine wanted to stay like this forever, in unity with the only other man he would ever love in his whole life._

_Life was so perfect._

But then he had to wake up.

Blaine sat bolt upright in his bed, his sheets a tangled jumble and his hair a messy sight-to-see. He squinted through the darkness to his alarm clock, which read 2:05am. He sat against his headboard and closed his eyes, remembering his dream.

It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. He was _with _Kurt in it. And they were…happy. Happier than Blaine had ever remembered being in his whole life. Waves of joy swept over Blaine as he recalled every detail. But then disappointment and pain crept in, reminding him that none of it was real. He laid his head in his hands, wanting to scream. Why couldn't anything go right for him? Just for once?

He wanted Kurt. And he wanted him more than he's ever wanted anything.

* * *

Kurt stood at his locker on Tuesday morning, gathering his books for his morning classes. He tried to control his thoughts, because the only word racing through them was _Blaine Blaine Blaine. _Kurt had just closed his locker door when a low voice whispered, "Hey, I'm really sorry about my little freak-out yesterday."

Kurt, startled, dropped all of his books and yelped. Blaine immediately dove down and gathered his books for him and gave them back, apologizing for scaring him.

"No, no it's ok…" Kurt assured him, flustered as he took his books from Blaine's hands. "I just wasn't expecting someone to suddenly appear beside me."

"Yeah…I just…didn't want other people to hear what I was saying," Blaine explained.

Kurt said flatly, "Oh. So you don't want people to know that we hold actual conversations."

Blaine looked taken aback. "No! Not at all! I just…didn't want people to know that I got so angry yesterday. Questions would come up, and like I said, I just….don't…do well with getting asked pressing questions."

"I can tell, just by what happened with Santana yesterday and then again with me," Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled in spite of himself, and said, "Yeah, I am really sorry about that…when I lost it with you. I was kind of upset about other things and I unfairly took my anger out on you." Something sad glinted in Blaine's eyes for a split second before he looked down at his feet.

"Now, I don't mean to pry, or ask _pressing _questions, but…do you want…to…um, talk about whatever made you upset? If you don't, I'll drop it. But, I know it's probably hard being the new kid but I'll always be here and-"

Kurt was suddenly cut off when Sugar Motta, a sophomore, appeared at their side and stared hungrily at Blaine. Blaine looked unfazed and nodded politely at her. Kurt immediately stopped talking and waited expectantly for Sugar to say something, and it seemed Blaine was doing the same thing. When she didn't say anything after several moments, Kurt grew impatient.

"Do you need something, Sugar?" Kurt demanded.

Sugar held up a finger to Kurt's mouth to silence him, and she took a step closer to Blaine, so that their faces were inches apart. Kurt could feel his skin crawl.

"I'm just here to admire the view," she squealed, staring at Blaine with eager eyes.

Blaine's own eyes widened and he took a step back.

Sugar seemed to take no notice in his obvious disinterest, as she continued, "I know you're new here, and you don't have any friends, but I don't care. Because you're hot. And you'll probably be popular soon. And you're a senior. So I really want to date you."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to throw up.

Blaine cleared his throat, and slowly said, "Um…it's Sugar, right?" Sugar nodded vigorously. "Listen, Sugar…that's flattering and everything, but…I'm going to have to decline. Sorry…"

Sugar acted as if he hadn't even said anything. She continued on with planning their first date aloud, and her expression kept getting wilder and wilder.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. "SUGAR!" he shrieked. "For God's sake, he doesn't want to go out with you!"

Sugar looked at Kurt as if she just realized there was a real-life person there. She looked back at Blaine and whispered, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll wait for you." She blew him a kiss and walked away.

Blaine looked horrified. "Um."

Kurt rolled his eyes in Sugar's direction. "Don't worry, she's crazy, even for this school's standards," he said in exasperation.

Blaine chuckled. "Wow. Then she must be pretty crazy." He shot Kurt a sly look and smirked.

"So…so crazy's not exactly your type then?" Kurt asked timidly.

Blaine cleared his throat and suddenly looked highly uncomfortable. "Um…crazy isn't exactly anyone's type, is it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well, Finn's dating Rachel, so who knows…"

Suddenly, the warning bell for first period rang through the halls. Kurt couldn't believe how much he had lost track of time. "I'm sorry! I'll have to talk to you later; I don't want to be late!" And with that, Kurt was practically sprinting down the hallway.

"Should I meet you at your locker so we can head to lunch together?" Blaine called after him.

Kurt felt his stomach do a swoop at that question, as he yelled over his shoulder, "Sure!"

_Oh, Blaine Anderson. The things you make me feel._

* * *

Kurt walked to Glee club rehearsal feeling much worse about his day than he had yesterday. When Kurt and Rachel talked to Emma about Julliard, she told them that they didn't even have a musical theatre department. Instead, she told them about a different school called NYADA that Kurt knew he'd never get into in a million years.

At lunch, he didn't even have the opportunity to talk to Blaine very much because Mercedes kept talking Blaine's ear off. Lunch then became even worse when Rachel insisted they perform with the purple piano that Mr. Shuester had so graciously decided to place in the cafeteria. This resulted in people throwing food at them, and then it turned into a full-fledged food fight. Kurt was now covered head-to-toe in food. Blaine, thankfully, was left relatively unscathed, because he just watched them perform, and he had enough sense to hide under a table when the food fight became out-of-control. But Kurt was sure that it had probably scared him completely away from ever joining Glee.

Once again, Kurt's mind was wandering during Glee, and he only caught about half of what actually happened. When he walked out to his car, he was looking forward to finding Blaine doing his homework right outside the door again, but he wasn't there. He drove home in awful spirits, and went to bed extra early that night to just make the day go by faster.

When Kurt awoke in the morning, he was feeling slightly better about today. He didn't know why, but he was in a much brighter mood.

When he got to school, he found Blaine sitting on the floor next to his locker, reading a book.

"So now you're just gonna sit here and wait for me every day?" Kurt asked, his heart warming at the thought.

"Well, since you're my only friend at this school, I figured it wouldn't hurt," Blaine answered, smiling up at him.

Kurt offered Blaine a hand and helped him off the floor. "You know, you'd make friends easier if you joined New Directions. Just saying…" Kurt hinted at him as he opened his locker.

"Oh really? Because this is only my third day here, but I've already gathered that joining Glee is basically social suicide."

Kurt cringed. "Well…yes. I won't deny that. But you make amazing friends with the people _in _Glee!"

Blaine nodded. "I'm not saying I'll NEVER join, I just…I need to figure other things out before I get involved in anything."

Kurt watched Blaine closely as he seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil. His insides squirmed as he desired to get Blaine to tear the walls down around him and let Kurt into his world. "You can join whenever you're ready," he said softly. "We'll always be here."

Blaine just swallowed and looked away. Kurt decided to change the subject, so he asked, "So, um, what are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing, just…nothing…" Blaine mumbled as he started to put the book back in his backpack. Kurt was quicker than that though, as he reached around and snatched the book from Blaine's hand. He stared at the tattered book in his hand. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You're reading Harry Potter?"

"Why are you acting so surprised? It's a cultural phenomenon!"

"No, I know, I just…reading it now? After all the books and movies are out? I mean, it's better late than never, but it just kind of surprises me…"

"This isn't my first time reading it!" Blaine sputtered, looking highly affronted. "I reread all seven of the books once a year. Or twice. Three times. Maybe four."

Kurt laughed. "So, I take it you're a big fan?"

"Am I big fan?!" Blaine scoffed. "Is Umbridge a bitch? Is Luna a lovable nut? Is Hagrid a gentle giant?"

Kurt just stared at Blaine with a blank expression.

"PLEASE tell me you're just staring at me because you're surprised at my nerdiness, and not because you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Well…." Kurt answered, "I have never seen a single Harry Potter movie or read any of the books."

Blaine's eyes turned into the size of saucers as he stared at him. He placed both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders (Kurt suddenly couldn't breathe) and he said, "We are having a Harry Potter marathon. No questions asked."

Kurt's spine chilled as Blaine's sweet and cool breath washed over his face. Kurt just nodded, because that's about all he had strength to do at the moment.

"Damn, Kurt," Blaine shook his head. "Next you'll be telling me you haven't read any of the _Lord of the Rings_!"

Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze as realization dawned on Blaine.

"WHAT HAVE YOU READ?"

"Not much," Kurt admitted. "I'm not much of a reader…"

"Kurt. You and I are going to have a dork marathon as soon as possible. You haven't lived yet."

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, and Kurt and Blaine exchanged quick goodbyes and hurried off to their own classes.

_Wow. Blaine is the biggest dork I've ever met._

A huge smile spread across Kurt's face. He found Blaine's dorkdom extremely adorable and appealing.

* * *

Blaine tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for his last class before lunch to end. He was growing more and more impatient as his history teacher droned on. He wanted to see Kurt. He _needed _to see him.

Finally, the bell rang, and Blaine darted out of the classroom. He made a beeline straight for Kurt's locker. He waited there patiently as Kurt made his way from across the school. He ignored the stares he was getting from girls. Blaine was used to this. He tried to not get cocky about it, but yes, he did realize many girls found him attractive. Before he knew he was 100% gay, he thought this was a good thing. Now, it was just a bit of a nuisance.

Blaine strummed the front of Kurt's locker with his knuckles as he continued waiting. He began to worry that maybe Kurt had just headed straight to lunch. He looked towards the lunch room, not sure if he should just go down there himself and sit at the table with the New Directions. Would it be weird without showing up with Kurt? Is he allowed to sit there every day?

But then another thought dawned on Blaine. He shouldn't sit there. Everything he was doing was not helping him hide his true identity. Kurt is really the only person he's been talking to, and he hasn't acted interested in any girl that has gone out of their way to talk to him. People might start to get suspicious of him, and figure out that he's actually gay. He shuddered at the thought, old memories washing over him like freezing rain. He began debating on whether or not he should just sit with a different table today, perhaps a table of girls, to keep his cover protected. Blaine felt sick at that thought. It wasn't that girls sickened him (he LOVED having them as friends!), he just wasn't attracted to them in any way, shape, or form.

As this internal conflict raged in his mind, Kurt finally showed up, looking as angelic as ever.

_Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the death of me._

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late. I had to talk to my teacher about the homework. But I'm here now, so should we go to lunch?" Kurt motioned towards the lunch doors and started to walk towards them when Blaine grabbed his arm. Kurt looked back at him questioningly, and Blaine himself wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

"Actually…do you want to eat outside today? It's beautiful weather." The words came spilling out of Blaine's mouth without even thinking.

Kurt looked pleased but still a little confused. "Sure…but then we're going to have to tell all my friends to get up from the table and come with-"

"No we don't," Blaine cut in. "I meant it to be just us outside."

"Oh….ok," Kurt's voice sounded leveled, but Blaine could see the delight flash in his eyes.

Blaine led the way outside, and he chose a secluded table-for-two in the far side of the outside courtyard.

_Blaine. What are you doing?! You're choosing a table that only couples sit at. People are going to figure it out. You're letting your guard down with him, stop it!_ Blaine was berating himself, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was be with Kurt.

Blaine sat down and Kurt sat across from him, pulling his sack lunch from his backpack.

"You brought your lunch today?" Blaine asked.

"The food here sucks even worse on Wednesday. Their chili surprise is more of a surprise with a small side of chili."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt asked him, "Where's your lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," Blaine lied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "A teenage boy is _always _hungry. Come on, I'll split my PB&J with you."

Blaine snorted. "PB&J? Really?"

"What?" Kurt looked outraged. "They're delicious!"

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "Actually, I think it's been years since I had my last peanut butter and jelly sandwich…"

"That's probably the saddest thing I've ever heard. You _must _take half of this!" Kurt thrust half of his sandwich towards Blaine. He took a bite, and his taste buds had a party.

"This…this is amazing," Blaine said in awe. "Why don't I have these more often?"

"I don't know, you should really do something about that," Kurt laughed.

"Now all I need is a bottle of apple juice," Blaine mused.

"Apple juice?" Kurt asked.

"MINUTE MAID Apple Juice, to be precise," Blaine corrected.

Kurt had a smirk on his face. "You…you have a thing for Minute Maid Apple Juice?"

Blaine nodded. "It's the best stuff on earth."

Blaine could tell Kurt was suppressing laughter as a clad of hockey players walked by, led by Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Blaine's skin crawled as he remembered his encounter with Rick just a couple days prior.

"Aw, what's this? Are you two on a date?" Rick taunted. Several of the other hockey players laughed. Blaine gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down.

"Get lost, Nelson." Kurt hissed, refusing to look at their tormentor.

"Excuse me, Hummel? What was that?" He instantly turned to directly face Kurt. "What if I don't want to leave? I don't think a little _faggot _like you can-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT."

Blaine really didn't have any idea of what just happened. All he knows is that he just shouted much louder than he had meant to. He also knew that he was now standing up with his fists clenched and his chair knocked to the floor.

Blaine could barely register Kurt's faint warning or Rick's nasty threats because his ears were pounding with rage. He stared at Rick with such immense dislike. That…that…_word _had haunted him through the halls at some of his old schools, and he would not stand to hear someone use it. Especially if they used it on _Kurt._

"If you say that word again, I will beat the living shit out of you," Blaine warned, taking a step closer to Rick.

Rick laughed right in his face. "Oh yeah, you're much scarier than Hummel. I could take you any day."

"Oh, really?" Blaine raised a skeptical and triangular eyebrow. "Is that why you practically crawled down the hall on Monday? Because you were _so scared _you were going to beat me up too badly?"

Rick's expression suddenly darkened, and he growled, "You caught me off guard that day. It wasn't fair."

"Oh right. Because the way you're calling Kurt a derogatory and offensive name is so incredibly _fair. _Man, I'm so happy to have idiotic assholes like you guide me through life!" Blaine retorted.

"Should we just kick his ass?" One of the other hockey players cut in.

"Yes, that'd be such a great idea!" Blaine let the sarcasm really sink into his voice now. "The seven of you versus the one of me! That'll totally prove what tough guys you are. It's the best way to gain respect!"

"Hey man, you need to SHUT UP!" Rick practically yelled.

Blaine had to suppress his laughter. "Shut up? How long did it take you to come up with that one? Original. Nice touch to such an amazing argument you already had going!"

Rick's face was distorted with fury as he was about to make another vulgar comment when one of the teachers suddenly showed up on the scene. Blaine didn't recognize him, he didn't have him for any of his classes.

"Hey guys, come on, come on, break it up!" The teacher demanded, pushing Blaine and Rick away from each other. Blaine was resisting, but then he saw the warning look on Kurt's face, so he picked up his chair and sat back down. Rick looked reluctant to back away too, but the teacher continued to push him away, and said something about how fighting wasn't the answer. The hockey players finally shuffled away, but not without some grumbles and grunts.

The teacher turned back to Blaine and Kurt's table, and Blaine prepared himself to get reprimanded. Instead, the teacher asked, "What was that all about? Kurt, are you alright?"

Blaine's head was spinning as he turned to stare at Kurt. He knew this guy?! Kurt just nodded meekly at the teacher as he retold him the story of what had happened. Blaine listened to him recall every detail, and his heart did a somersault every time Kurt mentioned his name.

When Kurt was finished with his story, the teacher turned to Blaine and smiled, saying, "And I'm guessing you must be Blaine?"

"Guilty," Blaine said, taking the teacher's outstretched hand to shake it.

"Blaine, this is Mr. Shuester, or Mr. Shue for short," Kurt introduced. "He's the leader of Glee club."

Suddenly everything clicked for Blaine. _Of course _this teacher knew Kurt.

"So you lead the New Directions," Blaine offered, trying to start up polite conversation.

"I certainly do!" Shue said brightly. "Has Kurt tried to recruit you to our cause yet?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes he did. On my first day here, actually," Blaine answered, throwing Kurt a quick smile.

"Well, Blaine, just from the story Kurt has told me, I can tell that you have a spirit in you that could be helpful for competition. Can you sing or dance at all?"

"Oh…um….I-I can kind of sing, I guess…I used to sing a lot, but now I don't do it much…only in my shower, I guess…if that counts. And I've never really danced before in my whole life, but I could probably teach myself if I really tried…" Blaine fumbled for words, not knowing what to say.

Mr. Shue just simply nodded, and said, "Well, the Glee club's always open. Stop by anytime you want." With that, he turned to leave, but not before saying a quick goodbye and a reminder to Kurt that rehearsal was going to be about half an hour longer today.

Once he was gone, it was just Blaine and Kurt again. Finally.

Before Blaine could talk, Kurt cut him off, saying, "Blaine. What you did…that was…it was wonderful. Just…thank you. That is now the second time in a week that you've come to my aid."

Blaine just shrugged and said, "Eh…I'll only do it for people I think are totally awesome."

Kurt smiled and said, "But…I don't want you to think that I can't take care of myself."

Blaine was surprised at how severe Kurt's voice had grown as he looked both pained and frustrated.

"But I don't think that. I've only known you a couple days, but I can already tell you're a strong person."

"You're just saying that," Kurt mumbled.

"No, I'm not. I've…I've just had…a feeling about you, Kurt. From the moment I first met you, I know you were a good, fantastic, amazing, _strong _person. Hell, I knew all that from the moment I first saw you."

It all spilled out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop himself. But he actually didn't mind it spilled out.

Tears grew in Kurt's eyes as a huge smile spread across his face. "I've…I've had the same feelings from the moment I first saw you, too."

A warm feeling spread all throughout Blaine. "Really?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine felt his heart melt.

Blaine reached across the table and laid his hand on top of Kurt's, ignoring the warning calls going off in his head. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

He squeezed Kurt's hand, and Kurt responded by laying his other hand on top of Blaine's and keeping it there. Blaine stared directly into Kurt's crystal-blue eyes, mesmerized by the beauty. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, until Kurt's hands suddenly slipped away and anger flashed across his eyes.

"Is something wrong…?" Blaine asked, seriously confused.

"Just…what…you…I don't…what…_what do you think you're doing?" _Kurt growled, glaring at Blaine.

Ok, Blaine was completely lost now.

"Did I do something to offend you or-"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Kurt shrieked, cutting him off. "You come waltzing in here and you just…you screw up my whole life. Who the _hell _do you think you are? I was fine before you came here. Sure, I was a little lonely, but I was _happy. _Then you came in and you just…you messed everything up. And I don't know what you're doing. Is this some sick joke to you? You're just going to toy with my feelings because you think it's funny? Because it's always just a shitload of fun to pick on the gay kid, right? Are you in some kind of an agreement with Rick? Are you secretly planning to somehow ridicule me in front of the whole school? Well, you know what? It won't work. Because I'm onto you now, and you can walk the hell out of my life."

Blaine's head was reeling as his insides went numb. What was going on? "Kurt, I…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, of course you don't!" Kurt remarked snidely. "Don't play stupid."

Blaine ran his hand through his curls in desperation, trying to take a grip on what was going on. "I don't know how other people treated you before, but I _promise _you I don't have any bad intentions with you. I have genuinely enjoyed the time we've spent together, and I was sincerely looking forward to getting to know you better. But if you don't want to be friends, then…I can respect your wishes. It'll be hard, but…if that's what you want, it's what you want." Blaine tried to keep his voice even as a lump was rising in his throat. He didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt just simply blinked. After a few seconds, Blaine got up and turned to leave. He could feel tears coming and he definitely didn't want to cry in front of Kurt. But just as he started to walk away, he heard Kurt croak, "Wait."

He immediately turned back around to face Kurt, who was now also standing.

"My logical side is telling me that you're just full of bullshit and you're somehow scheming to hurt me. But…there's another side of me that believes you for some reason. And I think I like that side of me better."

Blaine smiled. "I'd listen to _that _side if I were you. I promise you, Kurt, hurting you is nowhere on my mind."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And for some reason, I just…I just believe you. But I don't understand you. I mean, it's no secret that I'm gay, and yet you're still here, because it doesn't seem to bother you."

"That's because it doesn't bother me," Blaine assured him.

"But…you _did _know I was gay? This whole time?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes."

"What gave it away?"

"Should I start with the designer clothes or just your overall aura you give off?" Blaine wisecracked.

"Now you're just being stereotypical and assuming," Kurt retorted, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Or maybe my gaydar is just freaking awesome," Blaine offered, smirking.

Kurt chortled, "Ah, yes. That must be it."

After a few moments of silence, Kurt said, "Blaine, I just…I really don't understand. I have straight friends who are fine around me, but they're all in Glee and they were kind of forced into it at first. But you're just…fine with it on your own. No one forced you to be my friend. And you seem more comfortable around me than anyone I know. The things you do, your body language, the things you say…you're just so _comfortable _around me and I'm not used to that from another guy."

"It's because I'm gay too," Blaine blurted.

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What the hell did you just say that for? This is not a good cover, Blaine. Shit. Shit. Shit. You just blew it. You just blew everything._

Blaine's head was exploding with insults to himself. He was mentally punching himself repeatedly in the face. He didn't know what made him say it, his stupidity just stepped in. Maybe it was because it seemed like the perfect moment to admit it. Maybe it was because he wanted Kurt to know. Maybe it was because he already trusted Kurt with his biggest secret.

Kurt just stared at him, with a look of pure shock spread across his whole face. "That's not…you….you shouldn't joke about things like that."

"I'm not joking," Blaine sighed. He felt like kicking himself. He should've just gone along with it and apologized for his so-called 'joking'.

"Once again, I have no idea why I believe you," Kurt wondered aloud. "So…you're really, actually, completely gay?"

"Unless I'm secretly just a straight girl," Blaine laughed. "But yes, I'm gay. _That's _why I've been so comfortable around you."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Have you…um, have you ever come out to anyone before?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. To my old schools and to my family. Those experiences didn't go so well, so that's why I was planning on keeping it a secret here. It's not that I'm not proud of being gay or anything, I just…" Blaine's voice started to break and he tried to keep himself together. "I just want to have an experience where I'm not being constantly tortured or hated on or ridiculed. So, please, Kurt. _Please _don't tell anyone," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine and put his hands on his shoulders. "Blaine, I will never tell anyone. You come out when you're ready. I'm…I'm really sorry for whatever happened to you in the past. And I'm really sorry for freaking out on you earlier. But I promise I will be here for you whenever you need to talk. I'm _always _here."

Kurt squeezed his shoulders and it took everything in Blaine's power not to break down right in front of him. He had never felt so assured, so welcome, so _understood. _

"That means…that means more than you know," Blaine murmured. And, without being able to help himself, he threw his arms around Kurt and brought him into a tight hug. Then, almost as quickly as he brought him into a hug, he let him go. He didn't want to push things too quickly.

"Um. So. Yeah. Thanks again…" Blaine's words trailed off and he wrung his hands together, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, the bell rang, closing their lunch.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Kurt asked kindly.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," Blaine smiled, delight spreading through him.

They started to walk back inside the school, and Kurt said, "I guess I'll have to bring Minute Maid Apple Juice to lunch tomorrow, huh?"

Blaine laughed and said, "I wouldn't be objected to that."

Kurt snorted, "I still find it amusing you love it so much."

Blaine shrugged. "Apple juice, man. Fucking delicious."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt sat on his bed, staring up at his bedroom ceiling, feeling much better tonight than he had last night. He couldn't help but giggle with delight when he thought about the way Blaine had shamelessly flirted with him on the way to his class after lunch, or the way he had purposely waited for him after Glee today to give him his phone number. He and Blaine were actually texting right this moment. Kurt looked down at his screen, waiting on bated breath for Blaine to text back.

Suddenly, his screen lit up, and Blaine's text appeared, reading, _"Is that even a question?! I've seen Moulin Rouge so many times I've lost count."_

Kurt smiled brightly to himself. They had been talking about their favorite movies, so of course Kurt had to ask Blaine if he had seen _Moulin Rouge_. Kurt quickly answered, _"I was just checking to make sure. We should watch it together sometime. Maybe after you force me to watch every Harry Potter movie ;)"_

Kurt hesitated before pressing the "Send" button. Was a winking emoticon too much? Will Blaine look too far into it? Is Kurt looking too far into this? _Calm yourself, _Kurt told himself.

He decided to keep the face there, and then he also added, _"You may have to leave the room during Come What May though. My emotions tend to get the best of me during that song."_

He sent the message and laid the phone back down on his stomach. He couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

_Blaine was gay._

_HE WAS GAY!_

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement. He actually had a chance with him! They had started texting almost immediately when Kurt got home from school, and they haven't stopped since then. His dad had asked him who he had been texting all night, and Kurt had lied quickly and said it was Mercedes. He felt bad about lying, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell his dad about Blaine. Not because he was ashamed of Blaine or anything, but because he wasn't sure where his relationship with Blaine was headed, and telling his dad would make it sound so official. He didn't want to scare Blaine away. He would try to relax and take this as slowly as Blaine wanted.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as his phone received another text message. _"Yes! I love this plan! Harry Potter and Moulin Rogue…sounds perfect! And don't worry about Come What May. I will be the one sobbing in the corner during that song. You probably won't be able to recognize me. :P but um, I have to go now. Sorry. I really don't want to…but…anyway, I'll just see you tomorrow. Sound good? Night Kurt."_

Kurt felt his heart drop at the last few words of Blaine's text message. He didn't want to stop talking to him. His eyes flashed towards the clock. It was 8:53. Did Blaine really go to bed this early? He texted back a quick, _"Good night Blaine. See you in the morning."_

It wasn't long before Kurt himself was drifting off into sleep, not realizing before just how exhausted he really was.

* * *

Kurt sat in the passenger's seat of Finn's car on the way to school the next morning. After Glee practice today, he was driving with Rachel to go see their competition for NYADA, and then she was going to go back to their house anyways to see Finn, so she would drive Kurt home. Therefore, Kurt didn't need a car today.

Kurt fiddled with the radio station, but he couldn't find anything good to listen to. Everything was just talk radio in the mornings. In his car, he has his favorite CD's, but for some reason Finn didn't bring any CD's with him in his own car. Kurt gave up and grumbled as he turned the radio off.

Finn awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um…so…what's up with that Blaine kid?"

Kurt's head snapped towards Finn at once. "What do you mean?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, I don't know…I mean, he just randomly appeared with you on Monday, then again on Tuesday, and yesterday you two didn't even sit with us. Are you guys friends or something?"

Kurt tried to keep his voice level as he answered, "Well…we only just met on Monday, but we're definitely on our way to becoming friends."

"Oh," Finn said blankly. "So that's all? Rachel said something about how she thought there might be something more between you two…you know, like romantically or something…"

"What?!" Kurt sputtered. "What does she…how did she…no, that's…that's ridiculous!"

Kurt's mind was racing as several different thoughts were swirling through his head. _How does she even know that's a possibility? _Kurt hadn't told Rachel anything like that yet. But Rachel knew him well, so maybe she could just tell…

"No," Kurt repeated firmly, before Finn could even answer. "Nothing like that is happening. Blaine and I are just friends. He was completely new this year, so I just decided to show him around, give him a hand, you know? He's straight anyway," Kurt smoothly lied.

Finn nodded. "I thought so. He doesn't seem…you know…gay. But he seems pretty cool! I like what he said to Santana on Monday."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"So, are you two going to sit with us today? Or are you going to sit by yourselves again?" Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged, because he really had no idea. That signaled the end of their conversation, and they sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

"So, he thinks I'm straight?" Blaine asked Kurt later that day at lunch. They were seated at the same table-for-two as yesterday.

Kurt nodded. "I guess you're holding your cover pretty well. Even if Rachel suspects something…that's probably my fault. I think she only suspects you because of hints I've given away. I'll try to tone it down a little."

Blaine smirked. "Do you daydream about me all through Glee?"

"You wish."

* * *

For the second time this week, Kurt found himself in a terrible mood as he tried to go to bed that night. He and Rachel had sought out their competition, and they were blown away by their talent. He had a sick feeling in his stomach ever since they had seen their competition perform. How was he supposed to get into NYADA? All he had going for him was his class presidency and Glee club. But he really didn't have a doubt in his mind about Rachel getting in. She was the most talented person he knew, it'd be a travesty if she didn't get accepted.

But that wasn't all that was bothering Kurt. He started thinking about Blaine, and how he's hiding the fact that he's gay from the rest of the school. This made Kurt feel uneasy. What had gone so wrong in Blaine's past that he felt like he had to hide it? Kurt wanted to try to help Blaine cope and deal with coming out in a new place, but he didn't want to push him. If Blaine wasn't comfortable with it yet, then Kurt would wait until he was. He just wished Blaine was more confident and proud of himself to not care what others thought.

But another thought dawned on Kurt. _Does this mean I still don't really stand a chance of dating him since he's pretending to be straight? _Then Kurt thought that maybe they could have a secret relationship. This idea excited him, but he didn't find it very likely.

_Why wasn't senior year working out the way I had hoped it would?_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked out into the outside courtyard on Friday to settle down with their food for lunch. This was the third day in a row that they were eating by themselves, and Kurt didn't mind in the slightest. When they reached outside though, they had a surprise waiting for them.

A purple piano.

"Ohh, look at this! Hmm, if only someone in Glee club was around to perform a song!" Blaine teased, looking back at Kurt.

"Very funny," Kurt mused.

"Come on, just one song?" Blaine pleaded. "Look at everyone in your audience just begging to hear something played!"

Kurt snorted as he looked around at the empty courtyard. He grabbed Blaine's wrist and started pulling him towards their table. "Come on, Blaine. Maybe after we eat."

Blaine looked satisfied enough with that answer. They ate and shared their lunches while mindlessly chatting away at different highlights of their week. They both finished relatively quickly. Blaine scooped up both of their trash and threw it away, and then he looked back at Kurt expectantly.

"Blaine, I don't really think I should-" Kurt began.

"You promised!" Blaine protested.

"No, I didn't! I said _maybe. _Big difference!"

Kurt couldn't stand to see the crestfallen look on Blaine's face. The truth was, he wouldn't mind performing a song, it's what he loved to do…he just felt nervous thinking about performing a song with only Blaine to watch him. It made it much more intimate and nerve-wracking, and he felt like he would make numerous mistakes for Blaine to see.

Suddenly, Kurt had an idea. "I'm performing in Glee this afternoon! Come see me then!" Performing for Blaine wouldn't be as scary at Glee, because he performed in Glee all the time.

Blaine chortled, "You did that on purpose! You just want me to go to Glee club!"

Kurt shrugged. "It's that or no performance at all!"

Blaine playfully glared at him for a few seconds, and then he sighed out a quick, "Fine!"

It took everything in Kurt's willpower to not jump up and down in excitement right then and there. He finally was going to get Blaine to go to Glee!

"I don't think we should let the piano go to waste though…" Blaine said wistfully, staring off in the direction of the piano.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Blaine eyed Kurt for a moment, and then he grabbed his hand. "Come here. I'll show you."

He pulled Kurt over to the piano and sat him down on the bench.

"Blaine, I told you, I'm not performing-"

"Shhhh." Blaine cut him off before he could continue, and then he sat down next to Kurt. His fingers brushed across the keys for a few moments, and he closed his eyes, as if he was trying to become familiar with it. Then he started playing a song, and Kurt could feel his insides dancing. He felt like he recognized the tune, but he couldn't quite place it. In fact, it sounded extremely familiar to him, but this sounded like a strange version he had never heard before.

He watched excitedly as Blaine continued playing with his eyes closed. It warmed his heart to see how much feeling Blaine was putting into playing the piano. He was completely lost in the music, letting it consume him. Kurt figured Blaine would just continue playing without singing, and that was completely fine with him. He had goose bumps explode up and down his arms just from hearing him play. There was no way it would get any better than this. But then he started singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Of course he knew this song! But Blaine was singing his own rendition of it, and it was the most beautiful thing he ever had the pleasure of listening to. His heart melted away into Blaine's voice; it was unlike anything he had ever imagined. It should be illegal to have such a fantastic and dreamy voice.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt's heart raced with how much emphasis Blaine put on the second "valentine". He was getting even more involved with the song now; every word was getting sung with so much emotion and so much heart. Blaine was starting to bounce off the piano bench with every verse he was singing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just just just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Kurt's breath was nearly knocked out of him as Blaine sang that last note, so much passion played out on his face and in his voice. He stopped for a split second before continuing into the chorus.

'_Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt was amazed at how Blaine had just barreled right into the bridge from the first chorus. Blaine was singing with so much power, so much raw emotion…it was unreal. He had his eyes closed the entire time and was letting the music take over his whole life.

_Yeah_

'_Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

He stopped playing for a moment and grabbed at his heart. Kurt quivered.

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight_

Blaine's hands began slowing down on the keys, but his eyes remained shut. Kurt watched him closely, not exactly sure what to think. This was the most fantastically beautiful and dazzling thing he had ever been lucky enough to see. He tried to control his breathing, but it was difficult. Blaine had taken his breath away.

Slowly, Blaine's hands stopped moving and he opened his eyes. He stared down at the keys, and then he examined his hands, as if he couldn't believe what he had done.

In this very moment, Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine more than he's ever wanted to do anything. His whole body was burning with desire to just lean over and kiss him right then and there. He fought down his urges, but then his eyes lingered to Blaine's lips, surrounded by very light scruff. It looked so _soft. _Kurt wanted to just be able to reach across, brush his fingers against his cheek, and then kiss him. Kiss him with all the passion that he was now feeling. Before Kurt could act on impulse, Blaine finally spoke up.

"I haven't done anything like that in ages," he whispered. He still hadn't looked at Kurt.

Kurt sat silently and waited.

"I just…I don't…I don't know what came over me. That was a little intense, and…I'm…I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have done that. You probably think I went too far, and I'm…I'm sorry," Blaine's voice started to falter and he suddenly jumped up from the bench. He started to turn away to leave, but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"No, wait."

"Kurt, listen, I told you, I'm sorry, it was not my place to-"

"Not your place to what?" Kurt interrupted. "To do something you love? You did nothing wrong, Blaine. I don't know why you thought you did."

Blaine still hadn't looked Kurt in the eyes. "Because I made things all awkward."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"And…isn't it kind of rude for me to just burst out into song like that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tugged Blaine's hand to have him sit back down on the bench. Blaine followed through, but he was still looking everywhere except Kurt's face. "Blaine, I belong in a club where all we do is burst out into song. And no, it wasn't rude. The piano was sitting here, waiting to be played. And it's not like you interrupted me or anything. I promise, you didn't do a single thing wrong."

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a tight squeeze and Blaine smiled slightly in return. Kurt could tell Blaine still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation. He didn't want to pry, but he couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Why does it worry you so much?"

An icy look spread across Blaine's face. "Expressing yourself isn't exactly welcome at my house, especially through song." Before Kurt could comment, Blaine's expression softened and he finally looked over at Kurt. "Plus, I was scared that you'd think it was weird, and then I was worried that I had scared you away forever."

Kurt had to smile. "Blaine. Like I said, I'm in a club that thrives off of random outbursts of songs. And that was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and when he spoke next, it was barely an audible whisper. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then…I'm glad I did it."

"I'm glad you did too."

Their faces had slowly been inching closer together, and now they were so close Kurt could see every detail on Blaine's gorgeous face. He could sense a kiss, he could feel it coming. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the best feeling he had never experienced, and…

The bell rang.

Blaine jumped at the sound, and Kurt pulled away quickly, their perfect moment ruined.

Blaine stood up and cleared his throat. "Um."

"So. Yeah."

Kurt also stood up, and they both just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Kurt wanted to punch himself in the face for not thinking of something clever to say.

They both shuffled back to the school in silence. They crossed the emptying cafeteria still without speaking to each other. When they reached the school hallways, Kurt felt completely hopeless. Everything had been going so well, and then it all crumbled down right in front of his eyes.

Kurt turned to the right to head to his classroom. He didn't bother saying anything to Blaine because he figured Blaine would've said something by now if he really wanted to still communicate with him. Feeling highly dejected, he began his trek down the hall.

"Whoa, hey Kurt!"

Kurt's heart leapt at Blaine's voice.

"You don't think you're getting away from me that easily, do you?" Blaine asked as he caught up with Kurt, already halfway down the hall. "I was so out of it walking back from lunch, I hadn't even noticed you had walked away without saying goodbye!"

A strike of guilt shot through Kurt. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling embarrassed. "I was kind of in my own little world too."

Blaine just nodded and said, "So, where should I meet you?"

Kurt stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Where should I meet you?" Blaine repeated. When Kurt continued to show no recognition to what he was talking about, Blaine added, "You know, for Glee today! You still want me there, right?"

"Oh, yes! Of course I do!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled. "Ok cool. You had me worried there for a moment. Should I just meet you at your locker?"

Kurt nodded fervently. "Yes, sounds good!"

"Ok sweet. See you then, Kurt."

"Yeah. Bye, Blaine."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away down the hall, and he couldn't help but notice the rising feeling of joy sweep through his body as he thought about Blaine being in Glee club practice that afternoon.

* * *

Kurt practically ran to his locker at the end of the school day. Blaine was already standing there in all his splendor. He flashed Kurt the most magnificent smile, and Kurt could feel his breath get caught in his throat.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded as he followed Kurt down the hall towards the choir room. By the time they arrived, everyone else was already there, talking enthusiastically about their first weekend of the school year.

Mr. Shue looked up from a stack of papers he was sorting through on the piano and said brightly, "Hey Kurt! How has your day-"

He stopped suddenly when his eyes spotted Blaine come trailing in behind Kurt. "Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you join us today!"

At the mention of Blaine's name, the whole room seemed to suddenly freeze as all eyes focused on the front.

"Oh, look! My hero, Mr. Eyebrows, is back," Santana mocked, glaring in Blaine's direction.

Kurt held his breath as he waited for Blaine to make a snarky reply, but he stole a glance at Blaine to just see him smiling wryly. Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Glee club, Blaine!" Rachel burst out. She jumped up from her chair and rushed over to Kurt and Blaine, grabbed their hands, and dragged them over to the chairs. She sat Blaine down next to her, and Kurt sat on his other side. Kurt was hoping that Blaine was finding it easy to ignore all the stares that people were boring into him. Kurt himself was trying to ignore the fact that Mercedes had reseated herself directly behind Blaine, and was now staring at him with ravenous eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to get started!" Mr. Shue announced. "So, um, first things first, let's welcome our newest member, Blaine…"

"Anderson," Blaine supplied for him. "Blaine Anderson."

The room erupted with various welcomes and greetings, and Kurt hoped it helped Blaine realize how much of a family they were. He eyed Santana for a moment to see her sitting there pointedly with her arms crossed. He hoped her rudeness would not offend Blaine in any way.

"Alright, Blaine. Do you have a song prepared or anything for your introduction into the club?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh…um, well, I didn't exactly…I wasn't sure…I didn't think…" Blaine fumbled for words helplessly.

Kurt knew this had to be difficult for him. He was torn up enough after performing for Kurt; he probably didn't want to perform for a roomful of strangers.

"He doesn't have a song ready because I forgot to tell him that that's generally what we do to join Glee club. It's my fault, sorry," Kurt apologized quickly.

"Oh yeah, because what else would we do in a club that's all about _singing songs?_" Santana remarked.

There were a few laughs scattered around the room and Kurt felt a knife of iciness slide through his heart as he saw Blaine's cheeks redden in embarrassment. "You know what? Who cares if he doesn't have a song ready today! I've seen him perform, and he has more talent in one thumb than half of you do in your entire body!" The snappy comment left Kurt's mouth before he had given himself any time to think about what he was saying.

The room grew quiet at once, and Kurt's eyes sought Blaine's. His eyes were wide but he swore he could read a silent "Thank you," messaged in them.

"Ok, everyone needs to calm down! This nagging is _not _what Glee is about!" Shue called out. "Now, before you all start tearing each other's throats out, let me get my announcements out. First of all, starting next week, Mike will be helping me with dance lessons to anyone who wishes to take them," (everyone's eyes flashed to Finn), "And also next week, auditions for _West Side Story _will begin! So be ready!"

Kurt felt his heart drop. He was ready for his audition, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. He had been lying to himself and saying that he could get the lead, but he didn't really believe it.

Kurt was so lost in thought that at first he didn't realize Mr. Shue was saying his name.

"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt!"

"Wha-what? Sorry!"

"I just asked if you were ready to do your song? You told me you had something planned, right?" Mr. Shue eyed Kurt with caution.

"Yes! Yes, sorry…I was a little out-of-it, that's all," Kurt explained. He jumped up from his chair and walked to the center of the room. He sat down on a bench and prepared himself to perform. Blaine was looking at him with expectant, bright eyes and had a dazzling smile on his face. Kurt's heart fluttered and he tried to concentrate on his upcoming performance. He turned to the band and said, "I'm going to sing 'Blackbird' by The Beatles."

Just as the music started, Kurt caught Blaine's expression again and shock jolted through him. Because Blaine was no longer smiling. In fact, all emotion had left him. He had the most level and unexpressive face and seemed to be staring at Kurt with no feelings whatsoever. Kurt didn't know how to handle this sudden change of character, but he had to ignore it in order to start singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Uneasiness spread through Kurt as Blaine sat there unmoved, not showing any indication of his opinion on Kurt's performance.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Kurt's stomach twisted and turned as he watched Blaine. Even though Blaine was doing a good job of masking his emotions on his face, he couldn't stop his true feelings from shining through in his eyes. Sadness and desperation flashed in them, and Kurt knew something was deeply troubling him. He wanted to stop singing for Blaine's sake, but he didn't want to have to explain to everyone _why _he stopped, and bring more unwanted attention onto Blaine.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt took a deep and calming breath as soon as the song ended. Rachel was beaming at him and she started clapping immediately. Everyone else joined in.

Except Blaine.

He sat there, transfixed on some past and unwelcome memories flooding in his eyes. Suddenly, without any type of explanation or warning, Blaine jumped up and rushed as fast as he could from the choir room.

And for some strange reason, Kurt followed him.

He ignored the numerous voices calling after him as he rushed down the hall after Blaine. He ignored the thoughts in his head screaming, _What are you doing? He probably doesn't want to see you! _He ignored the way his legs felt like jelly as he chased after Blaine. He didn't know _why _he was doing it, he just knew he needed to.

He dashed around the corner as Blaine had just done, and he saw the boys' bathroom door swing open and close. Kurt walked up to it, and tried to talk himself out of walking in. But he just couldn't. He put his hand on the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

As soon as he walked in, Kurt felt as if his heart had suddenly become a punching bag. Blaine was standing at one of the sinks, his hands gripping either side. His head was hung, and his entire body was shaking. With sobs.

The door snapped shut behind Kurt, and Blaine whipped around at the sudden sound. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. His voice was thick and sounded nothing like the Blaine that Kurt had come to know. "Get out of here!"

Kurt didn't move.

"Get out of here!" Blaine repeated, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and softly said, "No. Blaine…what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blaine snarled.

"Did I….did my performance offend you or anything?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No."

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine…look, I know it's none of my business, but…if you want to talk about it…I'm here. I'll always be here."

Blaine just stared at Kurt with a lost expression before more tears came spilling down his face. He covered his face with his hands and turned away from Kurt. Kurt stepped forward and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder, which Blaine shook off violently. "Blaine, please…" Kurt pleaded.

"It's my fault," Blaine cried out.

"Blaine, what's your fau-"

"You say you want to help me," Blaine cut in. His voice was very shaky, as if every word was stabbing him with pain. "But…but if you only knew. If you knew about…about _everything,_ you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Try me," Kurt whispered kindly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close. "When I say I will listen, I will. You don't have to tell me now; just tell me when you're ready. I'm _here _Blaine. And I will be for as long as you want."

Blaine's form started to crumple onto Kurt's weight as sobs overtook him. He could no longer hold his own weight as his body was racked with unending tears. Kurt had to help him onto the floor since he could no longer stand, and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine pulled Kurt down onto the floor with him. Kurt had to admit, he didn't exactly like the idea of sitting on the bathroom floor, but he didn't even care at this moment. All he wanted to do was be here for Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and held him tightly against him, bawling into his shoulder. He managed to choke out a few words that sounded something like, "It was her song."

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had said that for himself or if he had meant for Kurt to hear, so he just decided to hold him closer to assure Blaine that he was here for him. He rubbed the back of Blaine's neck with one of his hands and used his other hand to massage his curls. He didn't know what words would soothe him at the moment, so he just remained silent. Kurt could feel Blaine's tears soak through his shirt, but it didn't matter. Nothing else but Blaine did.

Kurt was amazed by how much he cared about Blaine. This was only the 5th day that they knew each other, but he already felt like he had known him for a lifetime.

Kurt knew he was falling for Blaine Anderson. And he knew he was falling fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kurt, are you sure you don't want to go to the game?"

"I'm sure, Dad."

"I know football isn't your favorite thing in the world, but wouldn't it beat sitting around by yourself on a Friday night?"

"Dad, really, _I'm fine,_" Kurt insisted. "It's been a long week, and I would just like to spend tonight alone."

"Is everything alright, Kurt? Did anything happen at school this week that's bugging you?" Burt asked.

"Everything's fine, Dad. I just want some alone time. I promise!"

Kurt's mind went immediately to Blaine and he thought that this week has actually been quite good.

Burt just nodded and said, "Alright, bud. See you later tonight."

Kurt bade farewell to his dad, Carole, and Finn as they left for McKinley's football game. He ran up to his room, and just as he opened his door, his phone rang.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the name on the screen.

Blaine Anderson.

His pulse quickened as he prepared himself to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi. It's…uh, it's Blaine."

"I kind of figured. You know, since it said your name on my screen and everything."

Kurt cringed at his own lame attempt at a joke. But when he heard Blaine lightly laugh on the other line, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, good point. Um, Kurt….I was wondering…do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Hang out…?"

"Yeah. It's what people do when they want to socialize with other people. It generally involves friends. Hanging out can be pretty fun if you give it a try."

"Very funny. What would you…uh, what would you want to do?"

"I don't know. But I could come pick you up and we could go somewhere. Anywhere. I just want to get out."

It took every atom of Kurt's control to not scream out, "YES I'D LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT AND HAVE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE TO PICK ME UP IN YOUR CAR."

Instead, he let out a light, "Sure! I think I can do that."

"Great! Text me your address so I can MapQuest it, and I'll be leaving my house in about 20 minutes."

"OK! Sounds great!"

"Alright…see you soon, Kurt."

"Right. See you, Blaine."

Kurt hung up his phone with shaky hands. Just about two hours ago he was clutching Blaine on a bathroom floor and now they were going to spend some actual time together. Outside of school.

He quickly texted Blaine his address. Then he considered calling his dad to let him know he was going out tonight. But then he'd have to tell him who he was going out with, and Kurt didn't exactly know how to explain Blaine. He decided it wouldn't hurt for his dad to still think he was home tonight, as long as he came back before his family came home from the football game. They would never have to know.

Next Kurt looked in the mirror. He thought his outfit was ok, but it was the same one he had on at school. He decided it was best to change. He rummaged through his closet and tried on different outfits for about 15 minutes, and finally settled on one.

Kurt had no idea how close Blaine lived to his own house, so he didn't know how soon Blaine would be here. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and messed with his hair a little. He felt so nervous that he was certain he was going to throw up. _Was this a date?_

His heart beat rapidly at that thought.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Kurt was so startled he was surprised he didn't shatter into a million pieces.

He walked down the stairs and to the front door. He rested his hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath.

What he saw almost completely knocked him out.

Blaine looked even cuter than usual. He was wearing a solid blue collared shirt with a white bowtie that had blue polka dots on it. He also had on black pants that stopped just at his ankles. This was much different than the usual jeans and t-shirt he sported at school.

_Blaine Anderson, you are the most adorable person I have ever laid eyes on._

"Kurt, is everything ok…?" Blaine inquired, looking at Kurt with a puzzled expression.

_Oh God, I must have been openly staring at him._

"Sorry! Just…um, how come your outfit is so different than what you usually wear at school?"

"Oh, well this is more _me. _And at school I tend to hide my real self from everyone, so that includes my wardrobe," Blaine explained.

Kurt felt so sad that Blaine felt the need to disguise everything about his life from everyone at school, but he also felt flattered that Blaine could be himself around him.

"Is your family here?" Blaine asked, looking around Kurt to peer into the house.

"Oh, no, they're not," Kurt answered. "They're at the football game. Finn's quarterback on the team."

Blaine just nodded absentmindedly and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet while Kurt stood in the doorway awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. He suddenly became worried that their encounter in the bathroom earlier had ruined everything. He had continued holding and comforting Blaine for about twenty minutes, and then Blaine had stood up, muttering something about having to get home. He thanked Kurt for his help, and then they went their separate ways. Kurt didn't go back to Glee club (to avoid all the questions); instead, he took a solo trip to the Lima Bean and then headed home, where he faced questions from Finn. He simply told Finn he didn't think Blaine would be coming back to Glee. And that was that.

Now, Kurt and Blaine stood across from each other, not knowing what to make of their situation. Kurt had a million questions for Blaine that he wanted to ask him in the bathroom, but he didn't. Because that was a time for Blaine to just let out everything he had been holding in.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice interrupted Kurt's deep thoughts.

"Yes?"

"So, do you…uh, do you want to go? I mean, I think that'd be more fun than just standing here. Not that this isn't fun, of course." Blaine smirked at him.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

He shut the front door and locked it with his home key, which he stuck in his pocket. They walked to Blaine's car.

Kurt sat down in the passenger's seat just as his phone buzzed. Blaine started the car while Kurt checked the text message. It was from Mercedes.

"_Hey! Wanna hang out tonight? :)"_

Kurt answered with a quick, _"Sorry girl. I can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"_

Blaine was looking expectantly at Kurt when he looked up from his phone.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, gesturing at his phone.

"No, you're fine. I just don't know where to drive to…you know, I'm not exactly familiar with the cool things to do in Lima yet."

"Right, I forgot. Um, how about Breadstix? It's the best restaurant in town," Kurt suggested.

"Breadstix it is!" Blaine announced as he put his car into reverse and backed out of the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

Kurt was telling Blaine how to get to Breadstix when he received another text from Mercedes. This one read, _"Yeah, tomorrow for sure! You'll have to tell me all about what happened with Blaine today! That was weird, huh? But it certainly didn't take away from his gorgeousness. I swear, that boy will be mine in no time ;)"_

Kurt gritted his teeth as he read the message. He was suddenly dreading spending tomorrow with Mercedes.

"Hey, you ok?" Blaine questioned as he noticed Kurt's suddenly tense persona.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kurt answered. He suddenly put on the best fake smile he could as he looked over at Blaine.

"Ok good, because you are in for a fun night. You haven't even _seen _the real Blaine Anderson yet. Just you wait."

And suddenly, Kurt didn't have to fake smile anymore. Because a real, genuine smile had spread across his face.

He felt giddy with excitement as he welcomed on a night spent solely with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt sat across from Blaine at a booth at Breadstix. They had just gotten their table and were checking through the menu.

"Hi, my name is Wendy and I'll be your server tonight!" their waitress greeted brightly. She had dark red hair pulled into a ponytail and dazzling green eyes. "Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Diet Coke, please," Kurt answered politely.

"And I'll take a Dr. Pepper," Blaine smiled up at the waitress.

"Oh, of course!" the waitress responded a little enthusiastically. "Let me know if you need anything else!" Her eyes were exclusively focused on Blaine.

Kurt tried not to pay attention to how much it made his skin crawl.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah. Just a Caesar salad. You?"

Blaine studied the menu for a few more seconds before answering, "I'm gonna get a small cheese pizza."

"A small cheese pizza?" Kurt repeated, amused. "What, are you 10?"

"I feel bad for you. You will never know the true happiness a cheese pizza can bring," Blaine sighed, giving Kurt a sad look.

"Maybe you'll have to share some of yours with me," Kurt mused.

"That sounds dirty," Blaine stated bluntly.

"What? No it doesn't!"

"Yes it really does."

"I think you just need to get your mind out of the gutter," Kurt suggested.

"I'm a teenage boy, where else is it supposed to be?"

Kurt tried to stifle his laughter as their waitress suddenly reappeared.

"Here's your Diet Coke," she barely looked at Kurt. "And here's a Dr. Pepper for _you_," she emphasized as she gave Blaine the most disgusting lovesick look Kurt had ever seen.

They told her their food orders and Kurt really had to keep himself from throwing up over the way she was just fawning over Blaine.

"Excuse me, Wendy? Hi, yes, I'm here too. Not just my dear friend here. Could you please bring me a bucket? I think I'm going to…hmm…what's a polite way to say this…I think I'm going to vomit."

Kurt couldn't help himself. He had to say it.

Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Wendy just looked at him with an expression that looked as if she had just been clubbed over the head.

"Oh, wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "I think the feeling just passed. I don't need that bucket. Thank goodness, right?" He smiled brightly.

Wendy just backed away slowly and continued staring at Kurt as if he were crazy.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was still just staring at him.

"Was that too much?' Kurt asked sheepishly.

"You're my hero," Blaine admired. "Maybe she'll lay off a bit now."

"So I wasn't making all of her ruthless flirting up?"

"No, it was happening. But doesn't she see that I'm so obviously here with _you_?"

Kurt's heart fluttered as he answered, "I guess some people just don't take hints well. Or they just don't want to give you up because you're so gorgeous."

The words had slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he could put them back in.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You…you think I'm….gorgeous?"

Kurt gulped. "Yes. I have since I first saw you. But that can't be a secret, Blaine. Everyone you come in contact with falls in love with you."

Blaine didn't say anything, and Kurt quickly added, "But you're not just a pretty face. You're special. I knew that from the moment I first saw you too. There was an extra spark there. I just…felt something…with you."

Blaine smiled, and said, "You didn't have to add on that last part to make me feel good."

"I wasn't lying though," Kurt promised.

Blaine considered this a moment before asking, "You really felt something else?"

Kurt nodded.

"Because…because I did too," Blaine said.

Kurt waited on bated breath as Blaine continued.

"There was something…_special _about you, Kurt."

"Like what?" Kurt managed to squeak out.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know exactly. But I knew there was _something_. I knew you were going to be important to me."

Kurt's mind was racing a mile a minute when their waitress, Wendy, reappeared. She laid their plates down in front of them and said a few words, but Kurt wasn't acknowledging anything but Blaine. Blaine also kept his eyes locked to Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt realized he wasn't hungry at all. In fact, this recent revelation with Blaine has made him lose any sense of consciousness to anything else. He couldn't concentrate or focus on anything but Blaine.

Blaine seemed to feel the same way, because he suddenly stuck his arm out and flagged their waitress down.

She hurried back over, looking as mesmerized as ever by the boy with the curly hair.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice mixed with longing and hope.

"I'm sorry about this, I know we _just _got our food, but could we have to-go boxes, please?" Blaine asked.

"Oh…um…sure…" Wendy walked away, looking slightly dejected.

Kurt scoured Blaine's face for answers, but Blaine wasn't supplying any.

"You don't mind this, do you?" Blaine asked. "This way, we could eat in my car. With no interruptions and unlimited privacy."

Kurt's mind went haywire as soon as Blaine used the words "car" and "privacy" together.

Then his mind started to wander to all the different possibilities.

His hormones were going crazy.

Wendy came back with to-go boxes, and Blaine quickly ladled all of their food into them and left a tip on the table. Kurt followed Blaine out of Breadstix in a haze.

He had no idea what this night had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I had to update today, because it's Darren's two-year Gleeversary :') happy Klaining! _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt sat in the passenger's seat of Blaine's car, his stomach full of the delicious food he had just consumed. His and Blaine's empty to-go boxes were sitting on the dashboard of the car. They had eaten in mostly silence, only a few words getting spoken here and there. Kurt eyed the backseat, and couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they had sat back there instead.

"So…what to do now," Blaine wondered aloud, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers.

"Why did you want to come out to your car?" Kurt blurted.

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't feel comfortable in there with Wendy watching us so closely. It feels better and easier out here."

"So…you didn't have anything specific on your mind?"

Blaine's brow furrowed for a second before he started smirking. "Oh…you thought we were going to do the nasty!"

"I did not!" Kurt sputtered. "And really? 'Do the nasty'? No one says that."

"Sorry," Blaine laughed.

Kurt felt his face burning red hot. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Why don't we drive out to Lake Winona?"

"Lake Winowhat?"

"Lake Winona. It's a lake right outside of Lima. It's not too far."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on the hood of Blaine's car, right next to the edge of Lake Winona. Kurt had directed Blaine the entire 30-minute drive out there.

"Not too far?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt. "This was a fucking 30-minute drive."

"Sorry," Kurt shrugged. "There's not much to do in Lima, sometimes you have to go a distance to do anything. I can pay you back for gas if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. This is actually my dad's second car so he'll probably pay for the gas anyway."

"That must be nice, not having to pay for gas. You're lucky your dad does," Kurt pointed out.

Something immediately changed in Blaine's disposition and he seemed to tense up. He hopped off the car, kicked off his shoes, took off his bowtie, rolled up his pants, and took a step off the lakeshore and into the shallow water. He walked a few steps further and just stood there, overlooking the water.

Kurt watched him with interest, but something unsettled him. Had he upset Blaine?

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt. "Yeah?"

Kurt hopped down from the car and walked to the very edge of the water.

"Did I say something just now that upset you? When I said the thing about the gas?"

Blaine just looked away and didn't say anything.

Kurt sighed, "I don't think gas for a car is what's really bothering you."

Kurt could see the back of Blaine's head shake.

Kurt didn't think Blaine was going to say anything, so he turned to walk back to the car when Blaine suddenly went, "The mention of my dad never really does anything good for me, and the way you implied that something about him actually made me lucky to have him…it just unsettled me."

Kurt tried to take this in. He thought Blaine was overreacting, because a completely harmless comment had upset him so badly. But there had to be a reason behind it. There had to be SO many reasons Blaine acted so closed off from the world.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"You don't want to talk about it at all?"

"No."

Kurt was getting frustrated with Blaine's growing discontent. "Blaine, _please_, if you would just talk to me, I know I could help."

"You don't know that," Blaine snapped.

"I could at least be someone who could just let you talk and listen to you," Kurt reasoned.

"Why do you care so much?" Blaine questioned. "You don't even know me well at all."

Kurt gulped. He had been wondering why he cared so much too. But he just did. Everything seemed natural with Blaine. "I could know you well if you'd let me get to know you."

Blaine didn't say anything for several moments. Suddenly, he turned around and started walking in Kurt's direction. As he walked by, Kurt heard him mumble, "Well, I guess we should be going."

Blaine started putting his shoes back on and Kurt just stood there, desperate to make this situation make any sense.

"Listen, Blaine, if you're having family troubles, you can tell me about them. I have family troubles too, I understand-"

"Don't even start," Blaine cut him off harshly. "There's no way in hell you'd understand. You have your brother, you have your dad, and now I've seen your house. You live a cushy lifestyle and you wouldn't know pain if it hit you in the face."

"Yeah, you're right, I felt no pain when my mom died," Kurt shot back coldly.

Blaine looked taken aback for a moment, and he seemed to stumble through his thoughts. "I-I'm really sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Kurt walked to the car and sat on the hood. "It's okay. I shouldn't have said I'd understand, because I _wouldn't_ be able to understand exactly what you're going through. But I can sympathize. And I can try to help."

Blaine heaved a sigh and sat next to Kurt. "No, now I just feel like an asshole. I really am sorry about your mom."

"It's okay," Kurt said. "It was really painful for a long time, but I'm able to accept it a little easier now."

"Do _you _want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shot Blaine a sly look. "You're just trying to distract me from asking _you _questions, aren't you?

Blaine laughed, "That's a small portion of it. But I am itching to learn more about this kid named Kurt Hummel I met a mere 5 days ago."

Kurt had to smile in spite of himself. "How about we take turns, and we each ask the other questions?"

"Sounds good to me," Blaine agreed.

"Ok! You go first," Kurt said.

"Has that mullet kid bothered you your whole time at McKinley?"

"Who? Rick?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Nah, he's always been a nuisance, but nothing too bad. I've encountered people much worse."

"Like who?"

"Sorry, but your turn is up. You'll have to keep that question for next time," Kurt teased.

"Ugh, fine, ask me your question," Blaine groaned.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Really? That's your question?"

"I'm starting out simple. Don't judge."

"Hmm…favorite movie…" Blaine pondered aloud. "Basically, anything from _Star Wars _to _Rent_."

"Ah yes, I often look in the _Star Wars _and _Rent _aisle of the movie store," Kurt joked.

"Shut up, you were the one who asked the question," Blaine said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Whatever…it's your turn to ask!"

"Oh, right! Okay, explain the people who were worse to encounter than Rick."

"Well…there were a few people here and there that were about as bad as Rick…but no one matched the terror that Dave Karofsky made me feel every single day."

Blaine watched Kurt closely and waited for him to continue.

"He made my life a living hell. I was scared to go to school. Every day I'd wake up knowing I'd have to encounter him at some point during the day, and it was the worst feeling in the world. I never want to feel like that again. It was…it was so awful."

Kurt shuddered and Blaine lightly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I _want _to. It feels good to talk about this with someone and get it off my chest."

Blaine watched expectantly as Kurt continued, "He wouldn't stop. Day in and day out. He'd slam me into lockers, knock my books out of my hand, throw me into dumpsters, and constantly taunt me about being gay. It became unbearable. Finally, one day I confronted him about it. We were alone. He seemed so angry…I thought for sure he was going to hit me. But….he didn't. He…he kissed me."

"What?!" Blaine spat. "I can't believe that grimy motherfu-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand to silence him, and went, "Wait! That's not all! After he kissed me, he told me that he'd kill me if I told anyone. I lived in absolute fear. The only good thing that came out of it was that he started completely ignoring me. But I was still scared that he could strike at any moment. Finally, he ended up transferring schools during the middle of the year. I haven't seen him since. And you're the first person I've told about the kiss and the threat to kill me. And it feels absolutely liberating to talk about it."

Kurt finished his story by taking a deep breath and lying back on the car.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I can't believe….that happened to you. I am so terribly sorry."

Kurt shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"You didn't tell _anyone_?"

Kurt shook his head.

"How'd you get through it?"

"Music and fashion are generally two shoulders I like to cry on."

Blaine laid back onto the car alongside Kurt. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, if I had known you at that time, I would've beaten the living shit out of him."

Kurt laughed, but Blaine didn't stop. "No, I mean it. If anyone is treating you like that now, you tell me. I don't care what threats they make to you, I can guarantee they'll regret everything they've said once I get through with them."

"Alright, I'll let you know the next time someone kisses me and threatens to kill me," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine whined. "I mean it. You can trust me with anything."

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as Blaine looked at him with his piercing hazel eyes. Somehow, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't lying to him. "I know I can," Kurt responded. "Can I tell you something kind of embarrassing?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt took in a deep breath, and said, "That was my first kiss. Well, at least one with a guy."

Kurt braced himself for a laugh or scoff from Blaine, but nothing of that sort came. Instead, Blaine asked, "Why would that be embarrassing?"

"Because I was 16 when he kissed me! And I haven't been kissed since then! Most people have kissed half their school's population by the time they're my age!" Kurt shrieked.

"Yeah, well you're not 'most people'," Blaine replied. "I think it's amazing. It shows that you're waiting for the right person, and you're not settling for just anybody. You respect yourself and you respect others."

Kurt smiled and said, "I never actually thought of it that way."

"Give yourself more credit, Hummel," Blaine playfully nudged Kurt on the shoulder.

"Well, now that we've talked way too long about me, how about we get back to our question game?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want," Blaine mused.

"Have _you _ever kissed anyone?"

Blaine nodded.

A million questions wandered around Kurt's head. But just as Kurt started to sort through the questions to ask, Blaine cut him off.

"Ah, sorry! But only one question per turn."

"You sure do think you're cute, don't you?" Kurt scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Kurt laughed. "Just ask your question."

"What do you want to do with your life? Like after high school?"

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts before answering. "I for sure want to go to New York. There's no doubt about that. But I don't know what school or even what to study. I thought I was going to study musical theatre but I'm not so sure anymore…I might want to study fashion design. I don't know. I'm just really confused about it all. But I don't want to tell Rachel because she was so set on us both attending the same performing arts school together but what if I don't want to do performing arts anymore? I just wish this year was over with already so I can skip all these hard decisions."

Kurt's breath shuddered into the last few words and he quickly swallowed everything else he wanted to say. He had already spoken too much. He had probably freaked out Blaine more than he cared to think about. He just couldn't help it. These thoughts had been weighing on him for a while now, and to finally relieve them onto someone felt glorious. Kurt stared down at his hands and avoided Blaine's eyes at all cost. "But, yeah, anyway," Kurt awkwardly muttered. "Whatever happens, New York is where I'm headed."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," is all Blaine said.

Kurt still refused to look at him.

"Kurt, I really think you need to talk to Rachel and tell her everything you just told me. I know you're scared, but you can't live your life a certain way because you're frightened you're not going to please somebody. You've got to do what makes you happy."

"You mean the way you're pretending to be straight so that you can please everybody else?" Kurt shot at him.

He regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth. Blaine was trying to give him advice, and Kurt repaid him by stabbing him with something he was really struggling with.

"Blaine, oh my God…" Kurt threw a hand over his mouth. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't…I shouldn't…that was completely out of line…"

Blaine shook his head. "No…no, you're right. You're completely right. I guess I should take my own advice, huh?" He smiled wryly.

"I really am, TRULY sorry. That was so harsh…"

Blaine shrugged. "But it's true. I'm pretending to be something I'm not. I'm living a lie so that other people will be happy. And it sucks. It's really painful. I just want to make sure you never go down that path, with anything in your life. So, just don't follow my example…just do what you love. And if that's fashion design, then do fashion design! If that's musical theatre, then do musical theatre! You've still got time to figure it out. And you will figure it out, I promise. Plus, you could always major in one and minor in the other. There are endless possibilities."

Kurt swallowed down a lump in his throat. "You're right. And I promise I won't compromise for other people's expectations. But…I feel so terrible now. It wasn't my place to…to say what I said."

Blaine whispered, "It's okay, really," and placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt suppressed a squeak and finally looked up into Blaine's eyes. They were sincere, honest, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks," Kurt managed to choke out from his vocal chords that seemed to be constrained at the moment.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For making me feel better."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder for a split second before taking his hand off and laying it back in his own lap. "Well, um, you know…that's what…friends…do. Uh…it's your turn to ask the question now."

Kurt's stomach did a back flip as he was about to ask Blaine about everyone he's kissed. But he stopped right before the words left his mouth, because he realized it was something that Kurt shouldn't care about. At least, not yet. And he hoped that maybe he'd get Blaine to open up about it on his own sometime.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated before he answered. "Um, yeah."

Kurt watched Blaine expectantly, waiting for him to go into detail. When he didn't, Kurt pushed him for more information. "Come on, Blaine, please. I've given you detailed answers on your last two questions. Can't you elaborate a little?"

A pained expression ran across Blaine's face. "Yeah…yeah, I guess I can. Okay. I have a little sister named Shelly. She's ten. She's obsessed with sea creatures, and I think she loves the ocean more than she loves me. She watches _The Little Mermaid _every day. There was this aquarium in Westerville that we used to go to every weekend, and her face would just light up as soon as we walked through the doors. She's destined to be a marine biologist, I swear."

Blaine had a huge smile spread across his face, and Kurt could tell his mind was taking him somewhere far from where they were, transporting him back to his memories.

"And, um, there's more," Blaine started mumbling so much it was hard to make out what he was saying. "I, uh, I have a, um, well actually…I…I _had_ another little sister, and her name was Natalie. I also had an older brother named Cooper, but…yeah. She was fourteen and he was eighteen when…when I last saw them."

Blaine's voice started cracking, and Kurt knew he was fighting back tears. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them to himself. Kurt watched him sadly. He had never seemed so small, or so…young. He rested a hand on Blaine's back, and Blaine's whole body shuddered at the touch.

"Do you…want to talk about it…?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine vigorously shook his head. Kurt didn't press him, because he knew now was definitely not the time to do so.

"How old were you when your mom died?" Blaine suddenly asked.

That threw Kurt completely off-guard. He thought their question game was over after Blaine's little shut-down. Nevertheless, he answered the question.

"I was eight."

Blaine didn't say anything for a minute, then he answered, "I'm sorry that happened. Especially when you were so young."

"It's okay. I'll always miss her, but I do have a wonderful stepmom now. And even though Finn can be really annoying, I know he always has my back and I couldn't ask for a better stepbrother."

"How are you so optimistic about everything?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

Kurt laughed without humor. "I'm not always. I guess it's easier to be optimistic when I'm sitting next to someone who seems like they could use a bit of happiness."

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. "It's a nice gesture."

Kurt smiled back and cleared his throat. He knew what he wanted to ask Blaine next, but he didn't know if he'd be crossing the line.

"Um, Blaine…when we were in the bathroom earlier today, and you said something about 'it was her song', who were you talking about?"

Everything in Blaine suddenly seemed to change. He scrambled off the car and muttered, "We should…uh, we should probably head back. It's getting late." He slipped his shoes back on, unrolled his pants, and retied his bowtie, which ended up being lopsided.

"I'm sorry if that question upset you, I shouldn't have asked," Kurt apologized.

"No, it's fine," Blaine answered quickly. "I just…I don't…I'm not in a good place to talk about…that yet."

Blaine was looking everywhere but Kurt.

Kurt hopped off the car and walked over to Blaine. He couldn't help but laugh at how crooked his bowtie was.

"Here, let me fix this for you," he said as he started readjusting Blaine's bowtie. When he finished, he realized his fingers were shaking ever so slightly. He slowly retracted his hands, but not before Blaine grabbed them, and held them both between his own hands.

"Thanks for tonight," he whispered, bringing Kurt's hands up to his mouth and lightly brushing them with kisses.

It felt as if Kurt's skin had just been awoken with a thousand circuits, and his breath became shallow and uneven. A kiss was coming. He could tell. It was coming and he was ready.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with his smoldering hazel eyes, and…

He hugged him.

He threw his arms around him (Kurt readied his lips), but it completely took Kurt by surprise when he pulled him into a hug. It was very quick, and slightly awkward. Blaine pulled back and immediately shuffled back to the driver's side of the car.

Kurt didn't understand…he thought he was going to for sure kiss him, not _hug_ him. It was nothing short of extremely awkward. He decided to let it go and get into the passenger's side since Blaine was now seated in the driver's seat.

Kurt readied himself for the drive back home to be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. They talked about everything from musicals ("_Miss Saigon _always makes me cry!") to movies ("I usually turn _Titanic _off as soon as they hit the iceberg"), and Blaine even talked about his love of college football.

Talking to Blaine was so easy and fun. Kurt was actually disappointed when they had pulled back in front of his house. There were no lights on inside, so that must've meant that they had beaten Burt, Carole, and Finn home. Good, now they never had to know he went out tonight.

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight," Blaine said as Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thanks for inviting me! It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again," Blaine said brightly.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed as he opened his door and stepped out.

"Well...good night, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

Kurt shut the door and Blaine drove off. He walked up to the front of his house and unlocked the door with his keys. As soon as he stepped inside, his phone buzzed.

It was a text from his dad saying that they had gone out to eat at Breadstix after the game and wanted to know if Kurt wanted anything. Kurt quickly answered that he wasn't hungry and then went upstairs to his room.

He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what he was doing. What him and Blaine were doing. But he liked it.

He thought about Blaine's strange answers to some of the questions. He said he _had _another brother and sister. Did that mean they had...died? Or did it just mean they had gone somewhere else? Like to go live with different relatives or something?

Kurt knew there were several different layers to Blaine. He knew Blaine had put up an army of walls to separate him from everyone else. He knew that he'd have to fight to get through those layers and walls.

But he was willing to fight. Because Blaine was beyond worth it.

Getting close to Blaine would mean taking on all of Blaine's baggage, but Kurt didn't care. He wanted _all _of Blaine, both the good and bad parts.

Kurt tried to convince himself he was crazy for caring so much about someone he had just met five days earlier, but he couldn't. Because he didn't feel like it was crazy. It was just normal. Him and Blaine. It was just right.

Everything about Blaine made him happy. His smile, his laugh, the way he gets excited when he talks about his favorite things like _Harry Potter _and Buckeyes football, his hair, his voice, his eyes, his sense of humor, his kindness, his boldness, everything.

He loved everything about him.

Earlier today, Kurt was certain he was falling for Blaine Anderson.

But now he knew he wasn't falling.

He was certain he had already fallen.

* * *

Blaine pulled into his driveway, a huge smile still spread across his face. He didn't know how he had gotten lucky enough to meet Kurt. Absolutely nothing could diminish his happiness.

But then he remembered his dad, Drew, was inside.

He opened up the front door to his house, and he expected his dad to be down his throat right away. He was surprised when he instead found Shelly running towards him.

"Blaine!" she greeted.

"Hey, Shel," Blaine answered brightly. He knelt down and welcomed her into his outstretched arms.

"Where have you been all night?" she asked him after they were finished hugging.

"I was with a friend," Blaine explained as he tucked a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Williams' house tonight."

Blaine didn't like that she was home at all. He _never _leaves her here alone with Drew. He had made arrangements for her to go home with one of their neighbors and spend the night, and Blaine would go pick her up in the morning.

"I was, but Daddy came to pick me up early. He said he doesn't like you making plans behind his back," she whispered, her eyes filled with terror in case their dad would hear.

"Yeah, well, since he's too busy drinking to do anything else, I figured I should probably take responsibility," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

This seemed to make Shelly more upset, so Blaine quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Shelly, I'm not upset with you. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be up soon to tell you goodnight."

A large smile grew across Shelly's face as she turned around and ran to the stairs.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked to the living room, where he found Drew with a beer can in his hand and a boxing match on TV.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come home," Drew sneered.

"Shelly was supposed to stay over at the Williams' tonight," Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"Shelly wasn't supposed to do anything because I didn't plan anything for her. In case you've forgotten, I'm her father. Not you."

"And about how drunk were you when you _drove _her back home? Let's say you went to pick her up around 7…yeah, you were probably already pretty wasted."

"Don't you _dare_ turn this back around on me!" Drew snarled. "Just because you're feeling guilty about leaving your little sister alone while you go off and sleep around with anything that breathes-"

"You know there's not a goddamn piece of truth in that statement," Blaine cut in. "I was just hanging out with a new friend I met this week. Is that a crime? While you, on the other hand, were putting your daughter's life in danger by driving her when you probably couldn't even walk straight-"

"Who's this new friend?" Drew interrupted, jumping up from the couch and walking towards Blaine. "Is this another one of your boyfriends? Because the last one worked out so greatly?"

"Don't…"

"Oh, look, you even wore a cute little bowtie for him," Drew scorned. He ripped the bowtie off Blaine's collar and laughed. "Is this the new fad for all of you gays to wear?"

Drew continued to laugh right in Blaine's face. Blaine reached for the bowtie but Drew just grabbed his wrists and pulled him close to his face. Blaine could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Listen, I don't care what you do outside of this house. You could go do stupid shit that puts your life in danger for all I care. Hell, I'd even like that, because maybe I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore if you did something stupid enough. But you are _not _going to become involved with a goddamn boy. I won't allow it. And if you do, I can promise you that boy will never see the light of day again."

With that, Drew threw Blaine onto the floor and tossed his bowtie at him. Then he grumbled something about another beer and stepped over Blaine to get into the kitchen.

Blaine quickly grabbed his bowtie and ran upstairs. He composed himself as best as he could as he said goodnight to Shelly. She was oblivious to everything that had just happened, so it was easy to hide his anguish.

When Blaine got back to his room, he let loose.

He started shaking so badly he barely made it to his bed to collapse on. He curled up and started thinking about his options.

He didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt. Kurt was the first person to ever make him feel like this. He made him happier than he's ever been.

But what his dad said really resonated with him.

He knew his dad wasn't bluffing. He would legitimately hurt Kurt.

The idea of _anyone _hurting Kurt, let alone his psychotic father, made him feel sick to his stomach. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to Kurt all because of him.

So, that's it. Blaine had made his decision.

He was never going to be able to speak to Kurt again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt walked into the halls of McKinley High on Monday morning with anticipation growing. He was dying to see Blaine.

Blaine hadn't answered any of his texts or calls, but Kurt figured he must've been extremely busy. He walked with confidence to his locker, only to be sorely disappointed by the lack of Blaine. He was nowhere in sight. _Maybe he's just running late this morning_, Kurt thought.

Kurt exchanged a few books in his locker and waited for a bit in case Blaine would show up. He didn't. All of a sudden, the tardy bell rang and Kurt was running to class.

He slipped in next to Rachel and sneakily scrolled through his phone underneath his desk, checking to see if Blaine had texted or called him at all and he had just missed it.

There was nothing.

Kurt sent Blaine a quick, "Hey, you here today?" text and then tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. But he couldn't. His mind kept wandering back to Friday night. It was much too short. He wanted to spend every night with Blaine, helping him to open up more and more.

Then Kurt started thinking about his shopping session with Mercedes on Saturday. He kept trying to awkwardly avoid the topic of Blaine, but that's all Mercedes wanted to bring up. He kept mum about the entire situation and acted oblivious to anything about him. He acted like him and Blaine didn't really talk when they had lunch together, Blaine just wanted to get away from the crowded lunchroom. Mercedes seemed to buy it well enough.

The bell rang and Kurt gathered his books with barely a goodbye to Rachel. He scanned the halls for any sign of Blaine. He checked his phone. Still no message.

Where could he be?

* * *

Blaine awoke with a start in his 3rd period Economics class. The male Asian from Glee club (_Mike Chang maybe? _he thought) elbowed him in the ribs right before their teacher came walking down their row. Blaine nodded his head and grunted his thanks while tenderly massaging his ribcage. The-Asian-whose-name-may-or-may-not-be-Mike just shrugged slightly in return.

The teacher was handing back a quiz from last week and Blaine chanced a glance at the Glee club member's paper… "Michael Chang".

_Ha! I was right!_

Blaine checked the grade at the top of his own paper. 100. He hadn't even read the notes intended to help on this quiz.

"Good job, Mr. Anderson," their teacher congratulated.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, feeling his face grow hot from everyone in the room staring at him.

"How did you get a perfect grade? This quiz was so hard!" Mike whispered, a look of admiration on his face.

"I-I don't really know…just lucky, I guess," Blaine struggled for words.

Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out to check as the teacher's back was turned.

It was another text from Kurt.

This time it said, "So I guess you just stayed home today?"

Blaine felt his insides go cold as he read the message. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and pretended he never received a message. He tried to pay attention to what was being written on the board but he just couldn't.

He wanted to talk to Kurt so badly. But he couldn't.

He really cared about Kurt already, and he knew that Kurt's safety was most important. Which meant that as much as it killed him, Blaine had to stay away from him. If they continued seeing each other, Blaine's dad would do unspeakable things to Kurt.

And Blaine would never let that happen.

"Hey, Blaine…..hey, class is over."

Blaine was taken out of his thoughts by Mike standing over him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Mike observed.

"No, I'm…I'm fine," Blaine assured, stuffing his quiz into his backpack.

Mike didn't seem convinced, but he let it slide as they walked out of the classroom together.

"Hey, so….you know, _West Side Story _auditions start tomorrow, and…according to Kurt, you can sing pretty well. If you're interested, you should sign up," Mike recommended.

Blaine stopped in his tracks.

"You think I should audition for a musical?"

The idea actually excited Blaine, but he had to look out for his reputation here. He was going for popularity, not theatricality.

"Yeah, I think you'd make a pretty good Tony."

"Wha- really?"

Mike nodded.

"I don't…I don't know, man. I'm not really sure if-"

"If you're only declining because you're scared it'll hurt your reputation, I just want you to know that the entire football team has been recruited as dancers for this production. So that means joining the cast would look cool," Mike told him.

Blaine pondered this. Maybe it WOULD be a good idea. If he became friends with the football players, then no one would figure out his secret, right?

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Will do," Blaine answered.

Mike walked away, leaving Blaine feeling very confused and conflicted in the hallway.

* * *

Kurt walked past his empty locker with no waiting Blaine for the millionth time that day. He decided that he must really not be at school today, so he decided to just go to lunch in low spirits.

What he saw made everything even worse.

Blaine was sitting at a table with a group of cheerleaders. They were all completely fawning over him, giggling at his every word. He seemed very pleased with himself too, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear.

And yet, something about his smile seemed…fake? Kurt couldn't put a finger on it, but it bothered him nonetheless.

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He stomped over to the Glee club's table and glared in Blaine's direction the whole time. He dropped into the seat next to Tina and scowled at everything he pulled out of his lunch bag.

"What's got your bowties all in a bunch, Lady Hummel?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kurt spat.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that your boyfriend is over there making sweet talk to all those _talented _and _ever-so-willing _girls that are undressing him with their eyes?"

"Shut UP, Santana!" Kurt yelled, jumping up so quickly from the table that his chair knocked over. "Is there ever a time that you _don't _have to be a bitch? Do you even _know_ how to be nice? You can make your own life as miserable as you want, but stay the hell out of mine."

Kurt snatched his lunch bag and marched from the lunch room, ignoring all the eyes glued to him. He had no doubt in his mind that two of the eyes belonged to Blaine. But he couldn't bring himself to think about that.

He hid in the bathroom for the rest of lunch and tried to avoid his friends at all costs. Finally, the bell rang and he headed off to his next class.

The day continued to drag on until the school day was over. Kurt was walking from his locker to Glee practice when he saw Blaine.

Blaine was walking down the hall with a girl on his arm and one of those strange, fake smiles on his face. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. He desperately tried to think of something to do to get his attention, but all he could think to do was to smile at him. He gave Blaine his best acknowledging smile, and Blaine looked RIGHT at him, and…

Nothing.

Blaine looked him straight in the eyes and continued on as if he had no idea who Kurt was.

Kurt fumed the rest of the way to Glee.

* * *

Things just kept getting worse for Kurt. On Tuesday, he did an amazing rendition of "I Am The Greatest Star" for his _West Side Story _audition, but on Wednesday he did his monologue portion and he bombed. Rachel laughed when he tried to kiss her and he ended up running off stage. He cried in his car for 20 minutes before he finally went home.

Rachel and Mercedes were currently not talking, because they both wanted the part of Maria in _West Side Story _more than anything. Kurt was trying to mend their friendship, but neither of them were having any of it. Trying to remain mutual between his two best friends was extremely tiring.

And, above everything else, things with Blaine were still strange.

They acted like they didn't know each other. Kurt had no idea what he did wrong or what happened, but not having any closure was completely tearing him apart. It'd be hard enough to suddenly not have Blaine in his life anymore, but the fact that he had no idea why Blaine started acting like this made it a million times worse.

They avoided each other like the plague, and every time they came across the other in the hall, their eyes would shift elsewhere.

Then, on Thursday afternoon, Kurt was walking past the _West Side Story _audition sign-up sheet.

And he saw Blaine's name.

He couldn't believe it.

He ran to the auditorium and got there just in time to see Blaine sing "Something's Coming." Kurt sat in the back so no one could see him and watched the whole thing.

If he wasn't so angry at Blaine, he probably would've cried because of how beautiful the audition was.

And then the realization came crashing down: Blaine is the perfect Tony. He's going to get cast as him, not Kurt.

This was NOT okay.

Blaine said thank-you to Artie, Emma, and Coach Beiste and scurried off stage. Kurt snuck out the back door and made his way to the backstage entrance. He was going to confront Blaine about this. All of Kurt's built-up anger, sadness, and confusion from this week was starting to spill over and he knew Blaine was the perfect person to give these emotions to.

He was opening the door to backstage just as Blaine was coming out. They almost ran right into each other. Kurt lost his footing a little and started to falter, so Blaine grabbed him and steadied him on his feet. Kurt's insides fluttered at Blaine's touch, but he told himself he couldn't get carried away. He was _angry _Blaine. Extremely angry.

"Kurt, what are you-"

"Screw you, Blaine Anderson. Just screw you!"

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt spat. "You've ignored me and treated me like I'm nothing this entire week. What the hell is up with that?"

"Kurt-"

"And now you're auditioning for Tony…MY part! The part I wanted! And the part YOU'RE going to get!"

"Wait, what?"

"All I've wanted is a lead part in a musical. I thought this was going to be my chance, but you stole it from me. Took it right from my hands." Kurt hated himself for the way his voice was starting to crack.

"I didn't know you auditioned for Tony. I'm really sorry-"

"Oh, save your breath," Kurt cut in. "I know you're not sorry at all."

"No, really, I am," Blaine assured him.

And for some stupid reason, Kurt knew he believed him.

Blaine did seem very sincere…

"I'll go resign my name now!" Blaine offered.

"No wait!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm just before he got back to the door. "You can't resign your name…you were the perfect Tony. It wouldn't be fair."

"But you want this so badly."

"It'd be selfish of me to take away such a brilliant Tony from the audience."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Yeah, well, you're welcome. Also, I'm still angry at you for the way you've treated me. I don't know what your deal is, Blaine, but I'm done with you if you're only going to acknowledge me in private."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and marched away from Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was walking down the hall on Friday when Mike suddenly started walking beside him.

"Um…hi?"

"Hey, so Puck's having a party tonight and he wants to know if you'd like to come. He says he likes your game with the ladies or whatever."

"Puck?"

"Noah Puckerman. He's in Glee and he's on the football team."

"Oh! Right. Well, should I go? Is it going to be fun?"

Mike shrugged. "If anything, you could meet more people."

Blaine nodded. "Uh…is the entire Glee club going to be there?"

He was only thinking about Kurt.

"Probably."

"Alright…I'll think about it. Thanks, man."

"No problem. Here's his address-" Mike handed Blaine a folded piece of paper- "in case you decide to come."

Mike continued on his way down the hall, leaving Blaine standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

And his mind only thinking of Kurt.

He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blaine pulled up in front of Puck's house around 9 that night. He had dropped his sister, Shelly, off at a friend's house for a sleepover so that she wouldn't have to be alone with their father, Drew. The party had officially started 2 hours ago, and it was well into things when Blaine arrived.

He was wearing khaki pants slightly rolled up ("manpris" as he liked to call them) with a plain white t-shirt and some old loafer-type shoes. He hoped he'd fit in alright as he ran a hand through his curls and walked up to the front door.

He stopped in front of the door and pondered on whether he should knock or just walk in. All he could hear was music blasting from inside so he decided it was best to just walk on in.

He was instantly overwhelmed. There were people EVERYWHERE. He could barely make his way through the crowd of people. It seemed the entire McKinley High population had migrated into this one house.

He weaved himself in and out of the throngs of people dancing, drinking, making out, and doing other things he didn't really want to see. This all made him very uncomfortable, but he just wanted to see Kurt.

"Hey! Blaine!"

Blaine looked all around at the sound of his name. Then he saw Mike Chang make his way out of a mob of people.

"Glad you could come!" Mike greeted.

Blaine just nodded.

"Are you looking for Kurt?" Mike asked.

Blaine thought there was a little too much knowing in the way he asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Blaine quipped a little too defensively.

"Whoa, man, I was just wondering. I mean, I know he's the first person you talked to at school and-"

"No, you're fine, I'm sorry, I just…sorry. Yeah, I am looking for him."

"He was in the kitchen earlier; do you want to go check?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

Blaine had no idea why he was following Mike to the kitchen. He knew he was supposed to be staying away from Kurt, but he just wanted to see him.

They walked into the kitchen with Blaine's hopes held high…and then he felt them come crashing down. Kurt wasn't in there.

But some other familiar faces were.

In the crowds of people, Blaine recognized a few from some of his classes and some people from Glee club.

There was Kurt's best friend, Rachel, and her boyfriend (and Kurt's stepbrother), Finn.

And, to his dismay, there was that snarky cheerleader Santana and her girlfriend whose name he thought he remembered as Brittany.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Santana taunted, a smile growing across her face. "Hate to break it to you, but your boyfriend just left to go outside."

Blaine ignored her and looked around the room, making sure Kurt wasn't in here.

"So how come you haven't come back to Glee this whole week? And what made you storm out last Friday? If it was the screeching sound of Kurt's voice, I totally understand."

"Santana!" Rachel gasped.

"What? His signing sounds as if I just hit him right in the-"

Blaine had to hold his breath to keep himself from saying everything he wanted to say. Thankfully, Puck walked in with a handful of beers and started offering them to the Glee club members, cutting Santana off.

Much to Blaine's surprise, no one accepted any. Just then, Puck caught sight of Blaine.

"Anderson! Hey man!"

"Hey…" Blaine was confused as to _why _Puck seemed so happy to see him.

"I'm still laughing about what you told Santana last week! That was the best!" Puck laughed, causing Santana to glare at him.

"Oh…uh…yeah…thanks," Blaine muttered.

"Have a beer, man!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

"Come ON, dude! Just one!"

"No, man, really, I've got to drive home tonight."

"Whatever, dude, I'll get you to drink one later tonight!"

As Puck walked away, Blaine told himself to steer clear of him at all costs.

"How come none of you guys accepted a drink?" he asked the rest of them.

"What kind of people do you think we are?" Rachel scoffed angrily.

Now that Blaine thought about it, Rachel had been glaring at him since he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt must have told her how Blaine had been treating him this week.

Great.

"If you guys don't like to party, how come you came to this kind of party?" Blaine tried to ask as politely as he could.

"We can come to socialize and see friends! We do _not _touch alcohol!" Rachel insisted.

"That's funny Rachel, I don't seem to remember you thinking like that last year at your party when we all played spin-the-bottle," Santana mused.

Rachel's face immediately grew red.

"Santana, that's mean," Finn defended.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Santana claimed.

"Hey, it's okay. Most people experiment with it every once in a while," Blaine offered, but he quickly shut up after the look Rachel threw him.

"So…what drew _you _here tonight if you don't plan on drinking or getting crazy?" Mike asked Blaine.

As if right on cue, Kurt walked into the kitchen. His and Blaine's eyes met for a split second before breaking away. Kurt walked to Rachel's side and positioned himself there, pretending as if Blaine wasn't even in the room.

Blaine ached for him.

"Um…I just wanted to get the chance to meet more people," Blaine answered Mike.

But Mike wasn't listening to Blaine anymore. He was staring at a girl who just walked into the kitchen. She was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Light brown freckles sprinkled her face and she walked with a sense of purpose.

"Do you know her?" Blaine asked Mike.

Mike was suddenly taken out of his trance. "What? Oh, um…not exactly. I mean, we've met a few times. She used to date Dave Karofsky-" (Blaine cringed at that name), "but she doesn't anymore. She still comes to Puck's parties though."

"What's her name?"

"Melissa." Mike's voice whispered her name with a sense of longing. Suddenly he asked, "Wait why? Are you interested in her?"

"No, man! But I can tell you are," Blaine pressed.

"She'd never go for a guy like me."

"Not with that attitude! C'mon, man, you'll never know if you don't try!"

"Yeah, come on, Mike! Talk to her!" Finn encouraged.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm going to need backup…" Mike's voice trailed off as his eyes wandered to Blaine.

"I can come with you, if you'd like," Blaine proposed.

"Great! You just seem to know what you're doing when it comes to talking to girls…I mean, every girl in school wants to be your girlfriend."

"Oooh, yes, I just _can't wait _to see Blaine's magic in action," Kurt remarked.

Blaine tried to ignore the sick feeling he had in his stomach as he followed Mike over to Melissa, ignoring Kurt's comment.

"Okay, what do I say?" Mike urgently whispered to Blaine as they made their way across the kitchen.

Blaine was racking his brain for conversation-starters when Melissa caught sight of them. Her eyes quickly looked Blaine up and down and a smile spread across her face.

_Oh no._

"Well, hello. Would you like a drink?" she asked Blaine before Mike could say anything.

"Uh, no…I'm just here hanging out with my friend Mike," Blaine gestured over to him.

"I'd like a drink!" Mike blurted.

"You can go over to the fridge and get one, then," Melissa responded without even looking at Mike.

"Oh, um...that's okay, I don't really want one."

Melissa finally turned her eyes to Mike. "Then why the hell did you say that?"

Mike shrugged. "I didn't really know what else to say?"

Before things could get any worse, Blaine cut in, "SO, where do you go to school?"

"West Lima," she answered. "You?"

"We BOTH go to McKinley," Blaine responded, nudging Mike. "Mike here is on the football team!"

"My ex-boyfriend was on the football team for McKinley," Melissa said.

"Yeah! Dave! We met a few times through him!" Mike said a little excitedly.

"Hmm…I don't remember you," was all Melissa had to say.

Blaine tried to think of something to say to boost Mike's confidence, but before he could, Melissa asked him, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Blaine."

Melissa held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Melissa."

Blaine took her hand and shook it. He glanced over at Mike, whose face was reddening by the second.

"Take a walk with me, Blaine?" Melissa asked him.

"Oh…uh…" Blaine's mind was scrambling for words. He caught sight of Mike's face, which seemed to be urging him to go. Blaine didn't really understand WHY Mike wanted him to go, but he didn't have time to ponder it because Melissa didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Uh, wait just one second, sorry, just one second," Blaine said as he turned back and walked towards Mike.

"Dude, go with her!" Mike whispered.

"Why? I'm not into her!"

"Just…try to make me look good! Talk me up a little, and act disinterested with her so that she knows you don't like her. And then maybe she'll take a chance with me."

Blaine thought for a second. "Man, I don't…I don't know about this. She doesn't seem like a very nice person…"

"Blaine, _please_, I haven't had a girlfriend since Tina. I'm ready to get back into the dating scene," Mike explained.

Blaine still didn't think this was a good idea, but Mike seemed so hopeful, and he couldn't say no. "Alright…I'll…I'll see what I can do."

Mike smiled. "Thanks. You're the best."

Blaine attempted a smile back and then started walking back to Melissa. She took his hand and started leading him out again. Right before they left the kitchen, Blaine looked over at Kurt, and saw through his expression that Kurt did not like what was happening at all.

And it felt like a knife through Blaine's heart.

Melissa led Blaine to a door in the hallway where the front door was located. She opened the door and pulled Blaine inside behind her. It was a small and cramped closet that was holding miscellaneous items. Blaine noticed several purses on the floor as he tried to avoid stepping on them.

"Um…are the party guests using this closet to put their stuff?" he asked, eyeing the purses.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, someone might walk in…"

Melissa scoffed. "_Please. _No one dares come into this closet until later when everyone's leaving. Because everyone knows that at Puck's parties, _this _is the closet where people can fool around in!"

_Oh, great._

"Hey, Melissa, um…I don't think this is a very good idea…"

"Blaine, I'm serious, no one will walk in!"

"No, that's not it…" Blaine was trying desperately to ignore the fact that him and Melissa were so close together that any type of movement resulted in grinding against each other. He was also trying to ignore the fact that her hands were reaching every inch of Blaine's body they could.

"Why are you acting so resistant? Has it been a long time since you last did this with someone?"

"What? God, I just-"

"I'll take it slow for you," she whispered as she slowly started trailing her lips across his neck.

Blaine found it rather amusing how this was giving him no sort of _feelings _whatsoever.

"No, Melissa…that's not…that's not what I want."

"Then what is it?" she asked. "Do you just want to jump right into this? I can do whatever you want!" She started frantically unbuttoning her top.

"NO! No…keep that on…please…_no_," Blaine insisted, trying to shield his eyes.

He had no idea what was going on right now.

"Listen, you just met me, why are you so eager to do….this?" Blaine asked.

"I don't do this for _every _guy. But some guys are too special to resist," she smirked.

"No, that's not…you shouldn't do this. You want guys to respect you. How do you expect guys to respect you when you don't even respect yourself? You can't jump into things like this, you need to give yourself more time. You're worth more than this kind of behavior. Everyone is if they would just give themselves the credit."

Melissa just stared at him with a blank expression. "When the hell did you turn into my father?"

"Just don't measure your life in things like one-night stands. There's way more important and substantial things in life."

"Seriously, you're killing the mood right now."

Blaine continued on, "You know who would respect you? Mike. You don't have to be fake with him, you don't have to 'satisfy' his needs. He'll take you for you."

"Yeah, as if I would want to satisfy his anything," Melissa said snidely.

"He's a really nice guy," Blaine insisted.

"Please, can you stop with all your boring talk and can we just get on with this?"

Melissa started fiddling with Blaine's belt buckle, but Blaine fumbled her hands away.

"_No_, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

"Do _what_? Have a great time with a hot guy?"

Blaine didn't understand this at all. He reached for the doorknob. "Melissa, come on. Let's go back to the kitchen. We don't have to do anything-"

"For God's sake, Blaine!" she squealed, pushing him up against the wall. "Let's just get this started already!"

And she kissed him.

And Blaine felt sick.

But _nothing _could compare him for the sick feeling he had when the closet door opened _right _at the very second Blaine was able to pull away from the kiss.

Standing in the doorway, with his mouth gaping open, and a terrible look on his face, was Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Melissa demanded.

"Just getting my sweater because I'm leaving," Kurt answered in a strained voice, reaching around Melissa to get a blue sweater off the clothes hanger. His eyes did not wander from Blaine's face.

"Kurt-" Blaine started in a light voice, but Kurt cut him off.

"Well, it's time for me to go! Melissa, you might want to rejoin the party before people get suspicious. Same goes for you, Blaine. _Maybe you should come out of the closet_."

Kurt's last statement surged through Blaine. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt turned on his heel and walked away.

"What in the actual fuck is his-" Melissa began, but Blaine walked around her and out into the hallway before she could finish. He saw Kurt walk out the front door, and he almost called his name, but then he remembered he's in a house full of people.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Melissa called after him.

Blaine turned around. "Go for Mike, I promise he will be the best boyfriend you've ever had, and he'll respect you and treat you nicely."

Without giving her time to answer, Blaine rushed down the hall and out the front door. He didn't know how or why, but he just _needed _to mend things with Kurt. Right when he walked out, he saw Kurt getting into his car.

"Kurt!"

Kurt ignored him and pulled the door shut. Blaine rushed over to Kurt's car, but not before Kurt started the engine and started to pull away.

"No! No, Kurt!" Blaine ran as fast as he could and jumped right in front of Kurt's car as he was starting to drive down the street. Kurt slammed on his breaks, narrowly avoiding hitting Blaine.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Kurt shrieked, flinging his door open and jumping out.

"Maybe, just a little…okay, yes, yes, I am. But I need to be to get your attention."

"Don't even give me that bullshit," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "You've had my attention since day one. But apparently that all meant nothing to you."

"Kurt, please, you don't understand-"

"I understand that you've been nothing but an asshole to me this week. I understand that Mike was counting on you to help get him a date with Melissa, but instead you go into a closet and start kissing her. And if that wasn't bad enough, you're also leading _her _on, because we both know that you don't exactly get the tingles from girls. Unless you were just lying to me about being gay, which wouldn't even surprise me at this point," Kurt spat.

"I didn't kiss her, okay! She had literally _just _kissed me right before you walked in, and I didn't want to completely push her off, so I just had to sort of…gracefully pull away," Blaine defended.

"Oh, it's so good to know that you're a gentleman," Kurt remarked.

"Kurt, _honestly, _I was trying to put in a good word for Mike. But Melissa wasn't having _any _of it…and she was so…willing. I was trying to get her to just respect herself, honestly."

Kurt laughed (Blaine's heart leapt). "Oh, I'm sure she was _thrilled _about that."

"Do you believe me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his feet. "I hate myself for this, but yes, I do."

Blaine beamed.

"But this doesn't change _anything_," Kurt assured him. "You were still a pompous asshole this week."

Blaine cringed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "You caused me a lot of pain. I'm done with this. I'm done with you. And whatever the hell it was that we had going for a few days."

Kurt opened his car door again, but Blaine swiftly walked over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Please don't go."

"Don't _touch _me," Kurt snarled, shoving Blaine away. "I don't want any of this! I don't want you acting like you want me when no one else is around, and then as soon as someone else shows up, you act like you don't know me!"

Blaine could feel tears building behind his eyes and he was fighting them back with everything he could. "Kurt, _please_, it's not like that…I…I've been ignoring you for your own good…"

"Oh, for my own good, huh?" Kurt said spitefully. "I'm so glad you have my best interest in mind when you treat me like shit."

"I really do! Kurt, it's so complicated…"

"No it's not!" Kurt shouted. "If you really wanted to be with me, it wouldn't be this complicated!"

"But I DO want you!" Blaine choked. "I want you more than anything else in this world. I want _everything _about you. I want to know your past, I want to know your family, I want to hear you laugh, I want to _make _you laugh, I want to make you breakfast in the morning and bake you cakes on your birthday, I want to feel your lips on mine and I want your hand in mine, I want to learn what makes you who you are and I want to know your fears so I can help chase them away. I just want you. I want all of you. _I want to be your boyfriend_."

Blaine gasped for breath and threw his hand in front of his mouth, astounded at what he had just said. Kurt hadn't moved, he was just staring at him.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his eyes finally fluttering as they took in all of Blaine. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

Blaine went on, "It _is _complicated, Kurt. It has nothing to do with you. It has to do with…some things in my life and in my past. And I want so badly to open up to you about all of that, but I'm scared. Not for me, but for you. I'm scared of what might happen to you."

Blaine's hands started to tremble a little so Kurt reached down and held them. "What do you mean you're scared of what might happen to me?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "My dad…he's not very supportive of…well, of me and my decisions. If he found out about you…he could really hurt you. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Well…we just can't let him find out about me, can we?" Kurt smiled, wiping a tear from Blaine's cheek.

But Blaine pushed his hand away. "Kurt, no…we can't. It's too dangerous. I should've just kept ignoring you for your own good, but I couldn't help myself. I was being selfish, and if we continue on, I know he'll find out, and everything will get ruined, and it'll all be my fault-"

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh. Blaine, it's okay. I'm willing to take my chances. Because I want you just as badly as you want me."

"Kurt, please-"

"I know there's something special with you. I've known it from when I first saw you. You've known it too. We can't just give that up. We deserve a chance to be together, Blaine."

Blaine gulped. "You deserve so much more than me…I can't give you anything you want. I can't hold your hand in public, I can't kiss you in front of people…and it's not because I'm ashamed of you, I'm just…scared from what happened last time I was open about…well...the fact that I like boys."

"It's okay. I'll get you there. I'll go as slow as you'd like. But, Blaine, just telling you now, I _am _going to try to get you to the point where you're not scared to be out and proud. Because you deserve to freely love whoever you choose. I won't force you to come out, but I will help you gain the courage to hold your head high and be honest with everyone about who you really are. You deserve a happy life where you don't have to lie about yourself."

Blaine sniffed, "Kurt…that may take a while…"

"It'll take as long as it needs to," Kurt shrugged. "I'm willing to wait."

"You won't be able to come over to my house at all because of my dad and you really won't be able to have a full relationship experience because my stupid fears and problems are going to make you miss out on so many great things," Blaine whimpered.

"BLAINE, honestly! _I don't care_! I want YOU, exactly as YOU are. I'll take you for _you, _because you are the most wonderful person I know," Kurt assured him.

"Funny how five minutes ago you were calling me a pompous asshole," Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed too. "Yes, well, a lot can change in five minutes."

Kurt looked around his shoulder and back at Puck's house. "It's weird how Melissa didn't come chasing you out the door."

"Maybe she finally realized I wasn't interested," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt chuckled. "Well, we should probably get out of the street before someone comes driving down it…and before someone else leaves the party."

"Are you just going back to your house?" Blaine asked him, with more longing in his voice than he had intended.

"Well…we could go somewhere if you'd like," Kurt smiled at him.

"I wouldn't mind," Blaine grinned.

"Alright, you can go get your car, and just follow me. I'll try to think of somewhere for us to go."

"Okay, sounds good!" Blaine answered brightly before turning around to head back to his car.

"Oh, wait…Blaine?" Kurt called.

Blaine turned back around, but before he could say anything, Kurt walked right up to him…

And kissed him.

And it was the best thing Blaine had ever experienced.

After several seconds of pure bliss, Kurt pulled back far too soon, and they both looked at each other.

"Um."

"That was nice."

"Yeah. _Really _nice."

Kurt took a step back to his car. "Ok…well, like I said, just follow me in your car, and we'll go somewhere fun."

Blaine nodded.

"Alright, well…see you soon, Blaine," Kurt said in a light and whimsical voice.

"Yeah…yeah, see you Kurt…" Blaine still felt dumbfounded by what had just happened.

He turned around and walked back to his car. He started following Kurt out of Puck's neighborhood, and he just couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

He had Kurt.

Kurt wanted him.

They were going to make this work.

Blaine wanted to hold onto this moment forever, because he couldn't ever remember being happier.


End file.
